Truth and Deceptions
by Ghost Writer 91
Summary: Gabriella and Troy broke up in college and went their seperate ways. But sparks fly when they reunite 7 years later. Then their lives are changed forever. But will Gabriella's past and Troy's future ruin their chance to be together? formerly MasterJackieH
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Troy and Gabriella were in their final year at Duke. They have been seeing each other since sophomore year of high school. Troy and Gabriella haven't been spending much time together because of final exams and play-offs. Gabriella was studying in the library when she heard something very disturbing.

"I'm telling you exactly as I heard it. Troy Bolton is sleeping with someone on the cheerleading squad." Said a girl to another girl who were sitting at the table in front of Gabriella. She stopped reading in mid sentence and began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Really! How exactly do you know all this?" Said the second girl suspiciously.

"He was seen leaving with a cheerleader after practice the other day." Said the first girl.

How do you know he wasn't just walking back to her dorm? I hear Troy Bolton is quite the gentleman." Said the second girl. Gabriella agreed with her but she didn't say it out loud.

"Because they were seen heading to his dorm, not her's." Said the first girl.

Gabriella couldn't bare to listen anymore so she packed up her stuff and went back to her dorm. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, so she decided to go see Troy and talk to him about it. She walked to his dorm and finally made it to his room. Music was blasting from his room and the door was locked. _That's weird. Troy never locks his door before curfew._ Gabriella thought confused. She took out the key Troy gave her and slid it into the keyhole.

She turned the key to the left and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open and froze in her place immediately. Tears slowly rolled down her eyes from what she was seeing… Troy and Katie Reynolds, a cheerleader, were both shirtless and were all over each other. Gabriella wanted to run away crying but her legs wouldn't budge. Instead, for some reason, she felt more angry than sad. She quietly closed the door and walked over to the radio on the dresser. Neither Troy nor Katie has noticed her yet. Gabriella picked up the stereo and slammed it as hard as she could onto the floor. Troy pulled away from Katie and was shocked to see Gabriella.

"What the hell is going on!?" Troy just stood there dumbstruck. Gabriella then looked at Katie who was trying to put her shirt back on. "Bitch!" Gabriella then punched Katie right on the nose and Katie fell onto the floor. She was about to hit again when Troy pulled her back. Gabriella noticed that Troy managed to put a T-shirt during the 'confusion.'

Gabriella then pushed Troy into a dresser and stormed out of the dorm. A couple of minutes later Troy caught up with her. "Gabi, will you just wait a minute!" She ignored him and kept on walking. Troy then grabbed her arm and she had to stop because of his strong grip. "Will you just stop and listen to me!" She turned around and looked at him with such angry eyes. "What you just saw, it wasn't what it looked liked."

Gabriella exploded. "Wasn't what it looked liked!? I just caught you with some blond Barbie and that's all you have to say! 'It's not what it looks like.'"

Troy then realized his mistake. "I admit I was being stupid but I never meant to hurt you Gabi." He then began to caress her left cheek.

Gabriella pushed his hand away. "It's a bit late for that! You really hurt me Troy and I never thought you would. How could you do this me!?" She began to walk away again but Troy grabbed her arm again. "Let me go Troy!" He let her go and she turned around to face him.

"I wasn't thinking…I wasn't thinking at all when I slept with Katie. I am so sorry that I hurt you Gabi. I just want you to give me a second chance. We can put this behind us." He held her hand and caress her cheek at the same time. Tears began to roll down her cheek as she looked deep into his intense blue eyes.

"That's just it Troy…I don't think I could ever put this behind me. I don't know if I can even give a second chance." Tears continued to roll down from her eyes.

"What are you saying?" Troy was so confused.

"I'm saying good-bye Troy. I hope you find what you're looking for." With tears still rolling down from her eyes, she let go of his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

Gabriella wait! I know what I want. I want you!" He grabbed her shoulders and she pushed him onto the grass. She headed back to her dorm crying. "Gabriella!" Then all of a sudden, the sprinklers turned on and cold water soaked Troy. He then even seem to care at all. Troy just put his hands in his pockets and watched her walk out of his life forever…or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For the past seven years Troy has been seeing Katie Reynolds on and off (mostly off). Troy now plays pro basketball for the L.A. Clippers; but Zeke, Jason, and Chad now play for the Phoenix Suns. Troy and Gabriella haven't spoken to each other in seven years until Jason and Kelsi's wedding. They managed to avoid each other until the wedding day. Chad and Taylor are married now (they eloped in Vegas), and Zeke and Sharpay are currently dating.

Troy is the best man and Gabriella is the maid of honor. Gabriella was looking for her second earring when she bumped into Troy in a hallway. "Troy!" She cried out is surprise and Troy was apparently speechless.

Gabriella tried to go around him but Troy blocked her way. "Gabriella…can we talk?" Troy asked her nervously.

"I'm kind of busy." Gabriella went up to a mirror in the hallway and began to put on her lipstick.

Troy crossed his arms. "You can't avoid me forever Gabriella. And besides…Sharpay paired us up. Remember?" Troy told Gabriella while her back was turned.

"Damn!" Gabriella said under her breath. "So…I heard that you and your Barbie broke up…again." Gabriella turned around to face Troy with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah…we did. So you…seeing anybody?" Troy asked her nervously again.

"Troy what do you want from me?!" Gabriella practically yelled it at Troy.

"Look Gabriella, I' just trying to have a peaceful conversation with you! That's all!" Troy tried to keep his voice down.

"Troy last time we had a conversation…we broke up! Remember?" Gabriella raised her voice.

"Well I remember being pushed into a dresser. And I also remember getting sick because someone pushed onto some sprinklers. Do you remember that?" Troy raised his voice too.

"I do remember you cheating on me with a girl who has a pompom for a brain!" Gabriella yelled at Troy. Then Sharpay came running down the hall. Toy and Gabriella were looking at each other with so much anger.

"Well if you two are done? The wedding starts in 15 minutes." Sharpay told them with her hands on her hips. Sharpay walked away a minute later.

"Can we just get along today…for Jason and Kelsi?" Troy asked Gabriella politely.

"Okay…but only for Jason and Kelsi. Now if you don't mind…I have to find my other earring." Gabriella continued to look for it. Gabriella then noticed that Troy was following her so she stopped looking. Troy crossed his arms and smiled at Gabriella. "What?" She asked smiling too. Troy pulled Gabriella's earring out of his pocket.

"Taylor found it and I volunteered to return it. But I wanted to talk to you first." He politely handed her the earring and smiled at her. He slowly began to walk away and Gabriella slowly began to walk away in the opposite direction. Troy made a quick glance at Gabriella as he was walking away. And Gabriella made a quick glance at Troy too.

The wedding: The wedding was taking place at the Ceremonial Rose Garden in Albuquerque. 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson began to play on the speakers. Zeke and Sharpay walked down the aisle first, and then came Chad and Taylor, and Troy and Gabriella walked down last. Jason walked down the aisle a minute later.

By the way the bridesmaids are wearing strapless, beautiful light blue dresses. The groomsmen wore an all white outfits and also wore blue vests (same shade of blue as the bridesmaids' dresses). Jason wore an all black outfit with a white vest. Kelsi just decided to wear a simple strapless and beautiful white wedding dress. Also Sharpay had helped Kelsi plan the wedding.

'The Wedding March' began to play on the speakers. Jason smiled as Kelsi's father walked her down the aisle. When they reached the alter, Kelsi's dad pulled her veil back and kissed her on the cheek. Jason held his hand to Kelsi and she held it. They stepped onto the alter and faced the pastor.

The wedding reception: The reception was taking place in a large tent. The wedding party sat a long table. The rest of the guests sat at circular tables. Jason and Kelsi kissed at the table and they were so happy. Troy got up a couple minutes later to give his best man speech. Troy grabbed a glass of champagne and a stood on a chair. A waiter handed Troy a microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! As best man I have to give this long, boring speech wishing Jason and Kelsi a long, happy marriage." Troy paused for a minute. "Jason, playmaker, I've known you both for a long time so you're practically family. I cannot think of a better match…besides Chad and Taylor of course." The guests and the wedding party laughed. "I do know that you'll take good care of each other. The best of luck to you both." Troy raised his glass. "To Jason and Kelsi."

"To Jason and Kelsi." Everyone chanted and they lifted their glasses.

Later Jason and Kelsi cut the cake. They smashed the cake onto each other mouths. After they cleaned up, they did their first dance. They danced to 'From This Moment' by Shania Twain.

There was an uncomfortable silence between Troy and Gabriella as they sat next to each other. After Jason and Kelsi walked off of the floor, 'Reunited' by Peaches and Herb began to play suddenly. Troy looked towards the DJ booth and saw Chad. Chad winked at him so Troy decided to do for broke.

"Gabriella…would you like to dance?" Troy asked her nervously.

Gabriella smiled at Troy. "I love to." Troy stood up and held out his hand towards Gabriella. She took it and they headed towards the dance floor. The moved in closely and began to dance slowly. _Why does this feel like a fairy tale?_ Gabriella thought.

Later: Jason and Kelsi left around seven to catch their flight to Italy so the party began to break up around 8:30. Troy said that Gabriella could hitch a ride with him.

They were outside waiting for the valet to pull up with Troy car. It was a chilly night and Gabriella was shivering. Troy noticed so he took off the jacket he was wearing and he put it on Gabriella's shoulders. They smiled at each other.

In the car: They were on their wait to the Plaza Hotel in Troy's silver BMW. "So I heard that you got into med school?" Troy asked her while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I did. I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon now."

"Wow! That's amazing." They both couldn't think of anything else to say so the rest of the ride was silent. They finally pulled up to the Plaza Hotel.

Troy let her out of the car. "It was nice to see you Troy." Gabriella gave Troy back his jacket and she kissed him on the cheek. She then headed to the front doors of the hotel. Troy put his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him.

Gabriella was almost to the doors when someone grabbed her and pulled her onto the ramp by the hotel. Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Troy had just opened his car door when he heard Gabriella scream. He instantly dropped his jacket and ran towards the front of the hotel. "Gabriella?!" Troy called as he looked for her. Troy then heard whimpering and a minute later he realized that it was Gabriella!

"Gabriella?" Troy walked over to the side of the hotel and found a frightened Gabriella. Troy held his hand to her. Then all of a sudden, Troy was hit with something hard on the back of his neck.

"Troy!" Gabriella cried as Troy fell to the ground. The attacker dropped a wooden bat on the ground, thinking Troy was out cold. Then the guy started to move towards Gabriella, who was crawling backwards trying to get to the door at the top of the ramp. Gabriella was half way there when the guy grabbed her leg.

Gabriella tried to shake out of his grip but he was way too strong. Troy then came up and pulled the guy off of her. He pulled the guy to the ground and the two began to throw punches at each other. The attacker then pulled out a gun and Troy knocked it out of his hand. The gun slid down the ramp.

The guy went for the gun but Troy jumped on him. The two rolled down the ramp. When they got to the bottom, Troy ached all over so he got up slowly. The guy laid next to Troy and he looked out cold. "Troy." Gabriella said with worry.

Troy then heard a click behind him. He slowly turned around to see the guy holding the gun. Troy was too scared to move an inch. Then he heard a gunshot and Gabriella screamed. Troy looked down and saw that he wasn't bleeding.

The attacker dropped his gun and collapsed. Troy saw that his leg was bleeding so he looked towards his left. A patrol cop was holding a smoking gun at the attacker.

Later on, an ambulance took the guy always with a police car following it. Troy was sitting in another ambulance; he was holding an ice pack on the back of his neck. Gabriella was sitting next to him, wrapped in a blanket.

Lt. Maria Sanchez and her partner, Detective Scott Marks, pulled up in a company car. They then walked over to Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella was a bit shaken up but Troy comforts her. "Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez? Do any of you know the man that attacker you?" Marks asked them.

Troy shook his head but Gabriella nodded. "His name if Paul Curtis…he's my ex fiancé. We broke up last year." Troy put his hands on Gabriella's shoulders.

"Anything else you wish to tell us?" Sanchez asked. Gabriella hesitated for a moment but then she shook her head no.

"Mr. Bolton, can I get your auto…" Marks started too asked but Sanchez elbowed him. She shook her head towards him and gave him a serious look.

"Gabi, I'll take you up to your room." Troy told her. They went inside the hotel and went up to the fifth floor. They went to room 523 and Troy opened the door.

The two went inside and Troy took her into the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and got her a glass of water. Troy sat next to her on the bed and there was an uncomfortable silence between them. "Gabriella, what didn't you tell the cops?" Troy asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Troy could always tell when Gabriella was lying, and she was lying now.

Troy kneeled down in front of her and held her hand. "You know you can tell me." Gabriella bowed her head, stood up, and put the glass on the nightstand. "I broke off the wedding for a reason. One day, we were having a big fight about announcing our engagement. I wanted to wait but he wanted to hold a press conference. I asked if we could wait a couple more weeks and then…"

Gabriella stopped suddenly, and she looked hurt. She walked over to the hotel window and spaced out for a minute. "Gabriella?" Troy stood behind her.

Gabriella began to cry. "And then he hit me…hard. He cared more about his public image than he did about me. So the next morning I packed up my things and left." Troy hugged Gabriella and she cried in his arms.

Then the two looked into each other eyes. Troy intense, blue eyes still made Gabriella go week in the knees. Troy slowly leaned in and there lips met. They slowly kissed and Gabriella threw her arms around his neck.

Troy groaned in pain and Gabriella pulled away. "I'm sorry." Gabriella turned and faced the window again.

Troy touched her arms with his smooth hands. "I'm not." Troy began to caress her cheek slowly. Then their lips met once again. The two then slowly lay down on the bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Troy and Gabriella were walking hand in hand the next morning at the airport. They slowly walked up to the gate for the flight to Phoenix.

"Well…this is my gate." Gabriella told Troy while pointing towards the gate.

"Yeah. My plane is that way." Troy pointed in the opposite direction. The two hugged as Gabriella's plane docked at the gate. They both said their good-byes and Gabriella began to walk toward her gate.

Gabriella stopped half way to the gate. "What the hell." Gabriella turned around and ran back to Troy. "One for the road." She threw her arms around him and he dropped his duffel bag onto the ground. Troy held her and their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss.

The kiss seemed to last for hours to them. The two finally broke apart for air. As she slowly walked towards her gate, Troy held her hand til it slowly slipped out of his fingers.

Troy then slowly walked away after Gabriella reached her gate. Troy was half way to his gate when he started smiling.

Flashback

_Gabriella was reading and Troy was just standing around. It was New Year's Eve; the day they met. Next thing a spotlight was shining on them. They were both pushed onto the stage and he looked at her for the first time._

End of Flashback

Troy then stopped in his tracks as he remembered that moment. His gate was right in front of him but he kept looking in the opposite direction.

_Should I go back? _Troy thought as he kept looking back and forth. Then a minute later, he turned around and started running back to Gabriella's gate. He didn't stop for anyone.

Gabriella's gate finally came into view. Troy froze in place as he looked out the window. Her plane was already taking off on the runway.

"Damn it!" Troy kicked air. He sadly watched the plane disappear into the clouds. Troy then had no choice but to go back to his gate to catch his flight back to Toronto.

Several weeks later

"Okay, I'm too scared to check." Gabriella said to Taylor. The two were sitting down in Gabriella's living room at her house.

A timer on the table went off. "Oh yes, you're gonna check." Taylor told to her fiercely. Taylor grabbed Gabriella and forced into the bathroom. Gabriella handed the pregnancy test to Taylor.

Taylor's eyes widen and didn't say a word. "What?!" Gabriella cried.

"Congratulations." Taylor replied nervously. Gabriella grabbed the stick from her and saw that it was blue.

"Oh my god. I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella sat in her silver Suzuki jeep outside of a women's clinic. She had an appointment set for 4 o'clock. Her watch read 3:53. For some reason, Gabriella couldn't go in.

She looked at the entrance of the clinic. Then she looked at her watch again. It read 3:57. _Do I want to do this? _Gabriella thought seriously.

Gabriella got out of the car. She then went inside.

A couple months later

Troy was traded to the Phoenix Suns at the beginning of the season. He, Zeke, Chad, and Jason were playing two on two in the backyard of Troy's new house.

Troy's cell phone started ringing so he called a time-out. He ran over to a table and the caller ID read 'Mom.' "Hey, mom."

"Troy, you need to get to Phoenix County Hospital now!" Mrs. Bolton said in tears.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Phoenix County Hospital

Gabriella got off on the surgery floor. She waved to a couple nurses. She then walked into the doctors' lounge.

A few seconds after the door to the doctors' lounge closed, Troy passed the door looking for his mother. He saw his mother down the hall talking to a doctor and he ran over to her. "Mom!"

"Oh, Troy! Thank God you're here!" Mrs. Bolton cried. Troy hugged his mother, then he faced the doctor she was talking to.

"Mr. Bolton, I'm Dr. Allen." The two shook hands. "I was just telling your mother that your father's heart attack was worse than we thought. He needs to have open heart surgery."

"What?!" Troy cried. He didn't understand it. His dad had always been healthy.

"Don't worry. We have one of our best cardiothoracic surgeons operating."

Troy nodded and Dr. Allen walked away. He left his mother in the waiting room so he could take a walk in a hallway.

Gabriella then walked out of the doctors' lounge. She headed towards the elevators. That's when Troy saw her. He watched as her long, silky, black hair flip left to right as she waved good-bye to doctors and nurses. Her smile could've lit up at least a dozen Christmas trees. _She still looks like an angel. _Troy thought.

Gabriella reached the elevators and pushed the down button. "See you soon, Gabi." A nurse said to her.

"See you soon, Jill." Gabriella replied smiling. Then she saw Troy. She froze. The elevator then finally showed up.

Troy saw Gabriella get in the elevator so he ran to catch it. By the time he reached the elevator, the doors had already closed. Troy saw the elevators stop at the lobby.

Gabriella got off at the lobby and headed for the entrance. Troy got off the stairs and saw Gabriella go outside. Gabriella looked for her keys and then someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Troy practically out of breath. "Troy! What are you doing here?!"

"Hello to you, too." Troy breathing finally slowed down. "It also would've been nice if you returned my phone calls."

"I've been busy." Gabriella replied.

"Too busy to call?!" Troy snapped.

"Yes." Gabriella replied nervously.

Then Troy noticed that Gabriella was pregnant. Troy was speechless for a minute or two before he finally spoke. "Oh…I see." Was his only reply.

Then some kids ran up to Troy asking for his autograph. Gabriella then took out her keys and unlocked her jeep.

Troy then watched Gabriella drive out of the hospital parking lot. She was making a left turn when a black Chevrolet Avalanche truck hit the passenger side of her jeep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy couldn't believe what just happened. Out of nowhere, a black Chevrolet Avalanche truck hit Gabriella's silver Suzuki jeep. Even the kids who were asking for Troy's autograph were stunned.

Troy then started running to Gabriella's car. "Gabriella! Gabriella!" Troy screamed as he ran over. He then reached her car and opened the door. "Gabriella?" Troy asked very concerned.

Gabriella was unconscious. There was a cut above her left eye. She moaned as Troy unbuckled her and pulled her out of the car.

A nurse had seen the accident and ran back inside to get help.

As Troy was carrying her to the hospital entrance, a couple doctors came running out with gurneys. Troy laid Gabriella down on the nearest gurney and rushed her to the ER.

As soon as they got to the ER, they put Gabriella into one of the trauma rooms. They checked her vitals and brought in an ultrasound machine. Gabriella eyes suddenly shot open and the doctors tried to calm her down. Troy grabbed her hand. "Gabi, it's okay. It's okay." Troy told her calmly. Gabriella calmed down.

Gabriella's OB/GYN, Dr. Pamela Wilson, came in and performed the ultrasound. Dr. Wilson looked at the screen and looked concerned. "Gabriella, we need to get you into the OR." Dr. Wilson said to her calmly.

"Why, what's wrong?" Gabriella cried. Troy still held her hand.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping. We have to perform a crash c-section stat." Dr. Wilson replied.

"Oh my god." Gabriella said while squeezing Troy's hand. The doctors then wheeled her out of the room and into the elevator. They got off on the surgery floor and wheeled her into a room to prep her for surgery.

As Troy was waiting outside of the room, Taylor got off the elevator and asked what room Gabriella was in. Taylor bumped into Troy as she was heading for Gabriella's room. "Troy!" Taylor cried out in surprise.

"Hey, Taylor. You here about Gabriella?" Troy asked her.

"You heard about Gabriella?" Taylor asked with surprise.

"Actually, I was there. I saw the accident." Troy replied worriedly. Then two doctors dressed in scrubs wheeled Gabriella out of the room.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm your emergency contact. Remember?" Taylor replied. Gabriella nodded and the doctors started wheeling her towards the OR. "I'll still be here when you get out of there, okay."

"Thanks, Taylor." Gabriella smiled at her friend. Troy walked with them to the OR. "Can you guys just stop for a minute?" Gabriella asked the doctors. They stopped outside of the OR.

"Gabriella, what are you doing? You need to get into surgery now!" Troy told her.

"Troy, just in case something goes wrong." Gabriella started crying.

"Hey, don't talk like that." Troy stroked her hair.

"But still, in case something goes wrong." Gabriella brought him closer to her. "I want you to know that this if your baby." Gabriella whispered in his ear.

Troy eyes widen and he froze in place. The doctors wheeled Gabriella into the OR.

All Troy could do was watch the OR doors close behind them.


	7. Poll

Poll

**I have loved all u guys' reviews. Now I'm having a little writers block but I bet you guys can help me decide on something. It's either going to be a boy or girl so please choose your favorite boy/girl name.**

**What is going to be the name of Gabriella's baby?**

Jesse

Bryant

Elena

Alejandra

**Vote now! Then you'll see the result in my new chapter. Peace!**

_MasterJackieH_


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey readers! School has started so I will be publishing less than usual. But I promise that there will be new chapters. I will publish a new chapter either today or tomorrow. I don't know when I'll publish the next one. Just be patient.

By the way: the poll is now closed. You will find out the baby's gender and name in Chapter 6. I hope you guys caught High School Musical 2! It was it off the hook or what!


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella slowly awoke the next day to see Troy asleep in the chair next to her hospital bed. _Oh my god, he's still here! _Gabriella thought. The last thing she remembered was the bright lights in the OR before the sedative kicked in. She groaned loudly as she tried to sit which caused Troy to awake with a start.

Troy got up and moved closer to her. "Hey. You're awake." Troy held her hand.

"The baby?" Gabriella asked weakly. Troy paused for a minute and she could she the worry in his eyes.

"The baby's fine so just go back to sleep." Troy answered with worry still in his eyes. Gabriella knew immediately that he wasn't telling the complete truth.

"Troy, what's wrong with the baby?" Troy paused again. "Troy?" Gabriella asked nervously. Troy knew right then that he couldn't lie to her.

"The baby…the baby was having some trouble breathing. So…so they had to take him to the NICU." Troy replied slowly.

"Him? We had a boy?" Gabriella asked in tears.

"Yeah…we have a boy." Troy answered while wiping away her tears. Taylor then came into the room with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Oh thank God! You're awake!" Taylor sighed with relief. "All of us were starting to get worried!"

"All of us?" Gabriella asked her friend confused.

"Well, I had to call Kelsi, Sharpay, Martha, and Ryan." Taylor then paused for a minute. "Then I also had to call…your mom and Chad." Taylor said nervously.

"You called my mother! Wait a minute. Taylor, did you tell Chad?" Gabriella demanded.

"Of course not. He only knows that you were in an accident." Taylor's cell phone started ringing so she left the room; leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Gabriella, we…we need to talk." Troy said after sitting down.

"You only time you called me Gabriella was when you were either serious about something or mad." Gabriella said to him. Troy paused for a second and then he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" Troy asked calmly. Gabriella turned away so she wouldn't have to look at him. He waited patiently for her reply. "Will you just answer the question!" He snapped.

"You wouldn't understand!" Gabriella snapped back.

"Well, tell me anyway! I may or may not understand why!" Troy snapped again. Gabriella froze. "Gabi, I once told you that you could tell me anything. You still can." Troy moved close to her.

"At first…at first I wasn't going to keep the baby." She paused. "I went to a local women's clinic to get an abortion but when they called my name…I c-couldn't move or say anything." A tear slowly rolled down Gabriella's cheek as she remembered that day.

Troy then got up from his chair and left the room to think. He passed Kelsi, Sharpay, Martha, and Ryan by the door. He went down to the Nurses' Station and found Taylor still on the phone.

"Chad, he has a bottle in the fridge. Take off the lid and put it in the microwave for 40 seconds. Then give it to him! He knows how to hold a bottle! I gotta go. Bye!" Taylor hung up. She saw Troy. "Hey, how's Gabi?" Taylor asked concerned.

"She's dealing but I honestly don't know." Troy decided to change the subject. "So was Chad having trouble with Darius again?"

"Yeah. He should really learn how to take care of his own son." Taylor made a small giggle. Troy smiled at her while he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Taylor…can I ask you a question?" Troy asked a little nervous.

"Sure." Taylor replied while checking her voicemail.

"Do you know why Gabriella didn't tell me she was pregnant?" Troy asked calmly. Taylor closed her cell phone and looked at him.

"Come here." The two sat down at a table. "Don't tell Gabi I told you this but…you have a right to know." Taylor paused for a second. "Gabriella was going to tell after she didn't go through with the abortion. But I had to go to her place to calm her down."

"Why did she need to be calmed down?" Troy asked confused.

"She was terrified to call you so she called me. It took me awhile but I finally convinced her to call you. But then she got a call on her cell."

Troy crossed his arms. "Who was it?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. But when she answered it…she went pale. Then she took the call in the next room." Taylor paused. "When she came out finally…she changed her mind about telling you. Troy, I could tell she was scare of something…or someone." Troy expression changed from concerned to curious.

About twenty minutes later, Troy walked back into Gabriella's room. A nurse was helping Gabriella into a wheelchair. "Where are you going?" Troy asked calmly.

The NICU

Troy wheeled Gabriella to the NICU desk. A nurse handed them gowns to wear while they were inside. "Here you go, Gabriella." The nurse said.

"Thanks, Hannah." Gabriella replied smiling. Hannah walked back to the desk.

"How many nurses do you know here?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"I actually know all the nurses in the hospital." She replied. Troy thought she was kidding. "No really. I do. I worked her for 8 years, Troy."

Hannah showed them to one of the "containers" that was labeled 'Montez.' Gabriella looked in and saw her baby boy sleeping peacefully. "I'll give you some privacy." Hannah said and Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella hated watching him sleep while being hooked up to a ventilator. **[For those who don't what it is. It is some type of machine that helps you breathe.** Troy rubbed her shoulders as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he squeezed her hand back.

Back in Gabriella's hospital room

Visiting hours were over so everyone had to leave. Troy kissed Gabriella on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." Troy told her.

"Okay." Gabriella replied. She smiled at him as he waved good-bye to her. Just as soon as she closed her eyes, the phone on the nightstand next to her began to ring. She groaned and then leaned over to answer it. "Whoever this is, call back in the morning."

"The thought did cross my mind." Said an all-too-familiar voice. Gabriella suddenly went cold when she recognized the voice.

"Paul? How d-d-did you get this number?" Gabriella stuttered nervously. She could hear Paul laugh on the other end.

"You think you can actually hide from me?" Paul laughed again. "I know where you are and what you're doing every minute of every day. He said so coldly and calmly.

"Just leave me alone, Paul! Why can't you just let me be?!" Gabriella cried. Hearing him breathe on the other end made her shiver. She suddenly wished Troy was there.

"Congratulations on the baby. A boy, right?" Gabriella froze. "And it unbelievable that your 'knight in shining armor' happens to be the father. Someone's been a naughty girl. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"You stay away from us! Or I'll…I'll…" Paul cut her off.

"Or what? Your precious 'knight' will come and protect you!" Paul laughed again which scared Gabriella. "Just remember this. Your 'protector' won't be around to protect you forever. And can make sure of that." Gabriella could tell by his tone that he was dead serious.

"Paul! Please, don't hurt him! This is just between you and me." Gabriella cried. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh don't worry, Gabi. I don't want him dead…just yet. I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting out next month." Gabriella's eyes widened in fear. "I'll be seeing you soon." Then all Gabriella heard was a dial tone.

**Hey guys! I know I let y'all hanging again but be patient. I be back soon with new chapters! Enjoy the school year…NOT!!!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jesse Troy Bolton** slept in his mother's arms as she sat in a wheelchair in the hospital lobby waiting for Taylor. Gabriella (and Troy) was so relieved when the doctors said that Jesse was going to be just fine. And even better, Troy came to visit Gabriella and the baby everyday; sometimes he even brought flowers.

Gabriella smiled when she saw Chad and Taylor come running towards her with little Darius Danforth (Gabriella and Troy are his godparents) in his mother's arms. "We are so sorry we're late. Darius was very stubborn this morning." Taylor said as she gave her best friend a hug. Taylor then hand Darius over to Chad. "Now let me see my godson."

Gabriella handed Jesse over to Taylor. "Troy wanted to be here but he had to go see the coach." (that's what Chad calls Mr. Bolton) Chad told her as he gave her hug. "Now we better go cause someone might…"

"CHAD DANFORTH!!!" Someone suddenly scream which made Gabriella jump. Then there was the sound of people screaming.

"…recognizes me." Chad finished his sentence. Taylor gave Jesse back to Gabriella, grabbed Darius, and made a run for the door. Chad pushed Gabriella's wheelchair as fast as he could. They all soon had to rush into Chad's yellow Hummer H2.

They were almost to Gabriella's apartment. But first they strapped the babies in safely and dodged Suns fans. Gabriella rubbed the now big scar over her left eye. She remember finding out from one of the nurses that the driver wasn't drunk but unconscious. The driver was stabbed and was on his way to the hospital when he passed out from blood loss.

They finally arrived to Gabriella's apartment building. Chad constantly looked over his shoulder for either fans or paparazzi. Taylor opened the door to Apartment 14 **[Sound familiar? The number Troy was back at East High **and everyone walked in. "SURPRISE!" Said a unison of voices. Gabriella stopped in her tracks.

Her living room had a 'Welcome Home' banner and 'It's a boy!' balloons. Gabriella handed Jesse over to Kelsi as she hugged her all her friends. Troy then walked up to her holding a dozen red roses. They smiled at each other like they did back in high school.

While the guys were in the living room congratulating Troy; Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi, along with Gabriella snuck away from the party and into the back room. Darius and Jesse were with their fathers. Everyone was either sitting down or leaning against the wall. "Now Gabi, what did you want to tell us that you couldn't say over the phone?" Ryan asked as he crossed his arms.

Gabriella hesitated but her friends had to know. "The day after Jesse was born; I got a call from…from Paul." All the girls gasped while Ryan's eyes widened. "He called to tell me that he was getting out in a couple weeks." Ryan put his arm around Gabriella.

"What are you gonna do?" Kelsi asked concerned. Sharpay and Taylor nodded in agreement. Everyone looked at Ryan and Taylor, who were thinking really hard.

"I got it!" Ryan exclaimed. "Gabi, you can come with me to the kick-boxing class I just signed up for."

"Ryan, don't be stupid! How exactly is kick-boxing going to help Gabriella?" Sharpay asked her brother. Taylor and Kelsi agreed with her.

"Gabriella needs to learn how to defend herself just in case. You know we would never forgive ourselves if something to Gabriella or the baby." Ryan told the others. Everyone then agreed with him.

"Thanks, you guys." Gabriella said with such relief. She then got a hug from all her friends.

"Just to show how much we care about you…we'll take the class with you. Right, guys?" Taylor said and looked at Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Yeah." Sharpay and Kelsi said in unison. "Just one thing…what are we gonna tell the guys?" Sharpay asked. Everyone thought for a minute.

"Oh, we'll just say we're trying to stay in shape. They won't ask questions. And besides it is a great way for Gabi to lose all this baby fat." Taylor replied.

"Thanks Taylor." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

Everyone soon agreed on everything they needed to do to protect Gabriella and Jesse from Paul Curtis.

* * *

Almost six months later

Gabriella drove up to her apartment building in the red Trailblazer; Troy bought it for her birthday. **[How sweet! **She looked around to see if Paul was actually stalking her like she did every night. She slowly walked up to Apartment 14 and opened the door.

Gabriella walked in to find Troy walking back and forth with Jesse sleeping in his arms while humming 'You Are the Music in Me.' She smiled at the touching sight. Troy saw her and smiled back. He put his finger to his lips and pointed towards Jesse's bedroom. She nodded and Troy went to go lay him down.

Gabriella went into the kitchen and got a water bottle from the fridge. Her kick-boxing class was brutal but it was worth it. She was also almost back to her old size. Troy then quietly entered the kitchen. "How was your class?" Troy asked as soon as he sat down on a stool by the counter next to Gabriella.

"It was good. He wasn't a handful, was he?" Gabriella wanted to smack herself for not thinking of anything better to say.

"No, no. He was really happy to see me." Troy replied. An uncomfortable silence erupted between them. "Gabriella, we need to talk." She knew it had to be serious.

"About what?" She took a sip of water.

"About us." Troy replied nervously. Gabriella slowly put the water bottle down on the counter.

"There is no us, Troy. And let's leave at that." Gabriella said sensitively. Gabriella walked out of the kitchen but Troy followed her.

"You just can't keep avoiding the subject! It's obvious we still have feelings for each other!" Troy argued.

"Where's your proof, Troy? Huh?" Gabriella cried.

"The proof is sleeping in the next room!" Troy pointed towards Jesse's bedroom. Gabriella was speechless; she couldn't think of one comeback. "See! You've got nothing to say!" Troy cried.

"Oh, just leave me alone, Troy!" Gabriella cried emotionally. She ran into the bedroom and locked the door. Troy knocked on the door, begging her to come out.

"Gabi, I'm sorry! Just please come out!" He said supportably at the door. He could hear Gabriella telling him to go away but he continued to knock.

"I can't believe I waited for you at that stupid gate!" Gabriella yelled at him from the other side. ["Why did I ever fall for an unfaithful, lunkhead basketball boy!" Gabriella muttered in Spanish.

"Gate? Are you talking about that day at the airport?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied.

"I came back for you, Gabi." Gabriella suddenly froze. She thought she misheard him; it was a pretty thick door. "I almost made it to my gate buy I couldn't walk the rest of the way so…so I ran all the back hoping I could catch your plane." Gabriella began to cry. "Only…only I got there too late. The plane was already on the runway."

Gabriella covered her mouth so Troy couldn't hear her cry.

Troy could swear he could hear someone crying on the other side of the door. He waited but the door didn't open. Gabriella cried on the other side and she couldn't believe what she heard next.

_Troy: Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Troy still had his amazing voice. Troy waited for Gabriella to respond but nothing happened. Then he heard singing.

_Gabriella: I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

Gabriella still sang so beautifully. She finally opened the door to an apologetic Troy.

"Gabi, I'm sor…" Troy was cut off by Gabriella's lips meeting his. He put his arms around her waist and she threw her arms around his neck. They kissed slowly and passionately. Everything seemed perfect at this precise moment.

But tomorrow is another day.

* * *

**I know the chapter is kinda long but I might not be updating for awhile. I wanted to give something a little juicy. Thanks for the reviews and my next chapter is too good that I can't tell y'all what's gonna happen. It's gonna be off the hook!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day

Gabriella was in a very happy mood when she went to work. It was even Taylor's day off so she could watch Jesse (Taylor co-owns a popular hotel with a friend from college. She's the VP). She had a great day; she only had to perform two surgeries. It then finally turned five o'clock and her shift was now over.

She left the hospital and headed for her car. She was looking for her keys in her purse when… "Montez? Gabriella Montez!" Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. It's was a woman's voice that she didn't recognize. She slowly turned around to see a blonde woman. A minute later Gabriella recognized the woman from a celebrity gossip magazine: Troy's blonde Barbie! **(as Gabriella likes to call her) **

"Katie Reynolds." Gabriella replied coldly. If there was anyone Gabriella hated more than Paul, it was definitely Katie Reynolds. "How's the nose?" Gabriella asked snickering.

"A doctor said I was lucky that it wasn't broken." Katie replied furiously.

"What do you want? And hurry up before I actually break your nose this time." Gabriella said impatiently. She so desperately wanted to get in her car and run Katie over.

"What is going on between you and Troy?" Katie demanded fiercely. Gabriella was surprised that she asked that question. Last she heard; Troy and Katie were over…again.

"That is between me and him. Why do you need to know?" Gabriella asked coldly.

"I want to know what is going on between you and my _fiancée_!" Katie held up her left hand to expose a HUGE diamond engagement ring.

"Fiancée? You and Troy are engaged?" Gabriella asked stunned.

"Yeah, we are." Katie replied. Gabriella was speechless, but she all of sudden filled with anger. "Not to mention, I overheard Troy and his parents talking about how you had just had their first grandson. Now…I bet you got pregnant on purpose just so you can get Troy back. Now, stay away from him." Gabriella was now pissed off.

"Katie, beso mi anso! **(kiss my ass)** Like I would want Troy back! I saw you in a magazine with that Mercedes he bought you! At least I'm not a shady, self-centered, gold digging bitch!" Gabriella shrieked at Katie.

Katie then went up and slapped Gabriella right on the cheek. Gabriella was more pissed off than shocked. Katie tried to slap her again but Gabriella blocked and slapped her back.

* * *

**Later**

Taylor and Jesse were just chilling on the couch, watching TV. There was a knock on the door so they got up. Taylor opened the door and there was Martha Cox! (Martha has just gotten out tour with some popular boy band so she hasn't seen Jesse yet and she also had to miss Jason and Kelsi's wedding. She's a choreographer)

"Oh my god! Martha?!" Taylor cried. The two friends hugged and Jesse began to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry! Its okay, Jess." Taylor said to Jesse.

"Oh my god! This is Jesse?!" Martha cried. Taylor handed him over to Martha. The three sat down and talked about Martha's trip. Then they to watch this popular celebrity gossip show to see what they were saying about their friends tonight.

"Where is Gabriella?! She was supposed to be home almost an hour ago. I need to get home before Darius kills Chad." Taylor said frustrated.

"Don't you mean before Chad kills Darius?" Martha asked.

"No I mean before Darius kills Chad." Taylor corrected her friend.

**(My co-writer wrote the rest of the chapter) TV:**

_Breaking News!! Katie Reynolds the fiancée of Troy Bolton, number 14 for the Phoenix Suns, was in a vicious catfight earlier today outside of Phoenix County Hospital. She and an unidentified woman had an exchange of words with ended in being taken away by Phoenix's finest. _

Taylor and Martha froze.

"Doesn't Gabi work at Phoenix County General?" Martha asked while Jesse tried to eat her fingers. Taylor turned up the TV.

**TV:**

_According to an onlooker, who witnessed the entire event, said Reynolds accused the unidentified woman of having an affair with Bolton. The witness provided us with a video._

**Video: (outside the hospital)**

"_What is going on between you and Troy?" Katie demanded fiercely_

"_That is between me and him. Why do you need to know?" Gabriella asked coldly._

"_I want to know what is going on between you and my fiancée!" Katie held up her left hand._

"_Fiancée? You and Troy are engaged?" Gabriella asked stunned._

"_Yeah, we are." Katie replied._

"_Not to mention, I overheard Troy and his parents talking about how __you__ had just had their first grandson. Now…I bet you got pregnant on purpose just so you can get Troy back. Now, stay away from him." _

"_Katie, beso mi anso!_ _Like I would want Troy back! I saw you in a magazine with that Mercedes he bought you! At least I'm __not__ a shady, self-centered, gold digging **(bleep)**!" Gabriella shrieked at Katie._

_Katie then went up and slapped Gabriella right on the cheek. Katie tried to slap her again but Gabriella blocked and slapped her back knocking her back. Katie then walked up to her and grabbed her hair. Gabriella broke free and rammed her into a nearby car, the car alarm went off. They continued to punch, kick, scratch, and scrape at each other. Then out of no where, two officers came and tried to separate the two, who kept clawing at each other. _

_Then the two cops handcuffed them on different cars._

"GABRIELLA_ MONTEZ!! YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN!!" Katie screeched_

_"USTED SABER DONDE A ENCONTRAR ME, YO SERA SER ESPERA!!" **(You know where to find me, i'll be waiting)** Gabriella shouted back and continued to insult Katie in Spanish._

_The cops read them their rights while they led them to separate cars._

**Anchor: **_**"**__For those just tuning in here's a replay."_

Taylor and Martha stared blackly at the screen. Then Gabriella's house phone rang so Taylor answered it still in shock. "Hello?"

"Taylor? It Troy, why are you still there, shouldn't Gabriella be home by now?" Troy asked.

"Troy, turn on the TV to channel 3" Taylor said still gaping at the video. Troy was silent on the other end for a minute.

"Holy Sh-" Taylor heard Troy cry before all she heard was a dial tone.

**

* * *

****Hey readers! My story is going on break for a little bit. Me and my co-writer will have some new chapters up soon. Just be patient. Did you hear about the Vanessa Nude Scandal?! Who had the nerve to put those pictures all over the Internet?! Me and my co-writer give our support to Vanessa during this tough time. Be back soon!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gabriella and Katie sat in opposite jail cells across from each other. The two glared at each other with intense fury. Katie kept rubbing at her black eye while Gabriella examined all of her scratches. Their 'stare down' was then interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

Troy, accompanied by a female officer, walked up to Gabriella and Katie's cells. The officer walked up to Katie's cell and unlocked it first. "It's your lucky night ladies. Your boyfriend bailed the both of you out." She said with a chuckle. She then unlocked Gabriella's.

The two women then stepped up to each other. Troy then jumped in between the two women. Troy motioned the officer to give them some privacy. She then left the room.

"Katie, my car is out front. Go wait for me." Troy pointed towards the door, but Katie wouldn't move. "Katie please go wait in the car!" Troy cried. She then took the keys from Troy's hand, flipped her hair in Gabriella's face, and left.

Gabriella opened her mouth in shock and attempted to grab her but Troy held her back. They were both now alone and an awkward silence filled the room.

Troy stepped towards Gabriella and she backed away. "Taylor is out front. She'll give you a ride home." Gabriella headed towards the exit. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Troy told her.

"Do what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"The parking lot is full of reporters." Troy replied and Gabriella groaned. Troy took off his Phoenix Suns jacket and tried to put it over her head.

"What are you doing?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Hiding your face. Remember you told me that you didn't want any pictures of you and Jess in the tabloids." Troy simply stated.

"Oh, right," was her only reply. '_He actually remembered!_' ran through her head. She then allowed Troy to put the jacket over her head and she clutched it tightly. They walked towards the front door. She could already see hundreds of flashes.

"You ready?" Troy asked sincerely.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered. The two walked out the front doors. She could clicks coming from all sorts of directions continuously. She could also he questions like, "Troy is true you have a baby by another woman? Troy, why all the secrets?" And etc. Troy then opened the passenger's door to Taylor's car. Gabriella then jumped in.

Troy blocked the photographers' view of Gabriella until Taylor drove away. "It's safe now." Taylor told her hidden friend. Gabriella took the jacket off and tossed into the backseat.

"Where's Jesse?" Gabriella cried when saw he wasn't in the backseat.

"Don't worry Gabriella. He's with a friend." Taylor answered smiling.

After making sure they weren't followed, they parked in front of Gabriella's apartment building. Gabriella was so excited that Martha was home and that she had finally met Jesse.

* * *

Troy slammed the door behind as he and Katie entered the house. He came into the kitchen as she was getting an ice pack for her black eye. "Just what the hell were you doing, Katie?!" Troy yelled furious.

Katie put the ice pack on her eye and looked at Troy. "What was I doing? More like what have you been doing? Or should I say _who_?" Katie said. She walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room, leaving Troy dumbstruck. He followed her.

"What are you talking?" Troy said completely confused.

"Oh…I think you do." She replied. Katie then flung a big brown envelope at Troy and he caught it. He opened it. Black and white pictures spilled out into his hand.

The pictures showed Troy and Gabriella leaving Jason and Kelsi's wedding reception together. Gabriella kissing Troy on the cheek (before she was attacked by Paul). Them kissing in Gabriella's hotel room and at the airport. Gabriella leaving a women's clinic. Gabriella pregnant. Troy entering and leaving Gabriella's apartment building. Troy with Jesse. Gabriella and Troy kissing in Gabriella's apartment (the night before).

Troy threw the pictures and envelope onto an end table. He ran his right hand through his short brown hair while Katie stared at him with such fury. "This is sick! You had me followed?!" Troy snapped.

"No! I got those in the mail." Katie replied. She paused for a minute. "I am trying to plan a wedding but you…you are off screwing your ex and getting her pregnant!" Katie screamed at him. Then she threw her ice pack at him.

Troy wasn't expecting it so it hit him right in the chest. "Ow! C'mon, Katie!" Katie then took off her left high heeled shoe and threw it at Troy, who ducked and it hit and broke a vase. "Damn, Katie! My mom bought me that!" Katie then took off her left high heeled shoe and threw it at him. He ducked again and the shoe hit the wall and left a dent. "Screw this!"

Troy headed for the stairs and then he ducked as a controller to Troy's PlayStation 3 flew over his head. Troy got up and gave her a dirty look. "You crazy…whoa!" Troy ducked again as another PS3 controller flew over his head.

Troy went into the master bedroom and got one of his Phoenix Suns duffel bags from the closet. He threw in as much clothes and shoes the bag would allow.

Troy was walking back down the stairs when he had to suddenly duck yet again. His basketball flew over his head and began to roll down the stairs. He gave Katie another dirty look and then picked up his ball. As he headed to the kitchen, a magazine hit him in the back of the head. "OW!!!" He grabbed the back of head and gave a really dirty look towards Katie.

Katie just flipped her long blond hair and headed upstairs. Troy grabbed the keys to his old pickup truck **(the same truck from High School Musical 2)** and went into the garage. He threw his bag and basketball in the back and got into the truck. He started the truck, opened the garage door, and exited. After closing the garage door, Troy drove off with reporters and paparazzi taking hundreds of pictures.

* * *

**What's good readers! Sorry that I can only post one chapter at the moment. School takes up so much of my time but juicer chapters are on the way.**


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After dodging press and paparazzi, Troy went over to Gabriella's to talk to her. But she refused to talk to him so he left and headed to Chad and Taylor's.

Troy rang the doorbell. His keys in his right hand and his duffel bag in the other. Chad opened the door a minute later while holding 18 month-year-old Darius in his arms. "Another fight?" Chad asked not surprised.

"Another fight." Troy answered. Chad stepped aside and let his best friend in. Troy came inside and dropped his bag by the couch in the living room. Chad put Darius down in his playpen and gave him his sippy cup.

Troy flopped down on the couch with a loud sigh. Chad went into the kitchen and came into the living room with two cans of Pepsi. "I have beer…but Taylor thinks it's a bad idea to drink in front of Darius." Chad told him and Troy nodded in agreement. "So…how bad was this one?"

"She threw stuff at me." Troy replied. Chad winced and told a sip of his Pepsi. "She even threw parts of my PS3 at me!" Troy complained.

Chad let out a loud sigh. "You really pissed her off this time cause this is the first time she has _ever_ threw something at you." Chad took another sip of his Pepsi.

"It gets worse." Troy stated.

"How can it get worse than _that_?" Chad asked taking another sip.

"Someone sent pictures of me and Gabi to Katie." Troy replied. Chad then choked on his soda. Chad patted his chest until he calmed down.

"Who?" Chad asked suspiciously. Troy shrugged and looked blankly at his unopened can of Pepsi.

"Da Da." Little Darius said from the playpen. Chad put his soda down on the coffee table and got up to check on Darius. Chad picked Darius up and went upstairs.

Chad came back into the living room a couple minutes later with a baby monitor, with the sound of Darius snoring coming from it. "Chad…how did you know that Taylor was the one?" Troy asked still looking at his unopened soda can.

"I didn't at first…until my second season."

Flashback

_Chad had just come home late from an unscheduled basketball practice. And Taylor is furious. "Am I even important to you?!" Taylor demanded._

"_Of course you are!" Chad answered._

"_Well, I don't feel important. You come home late and your only excuse is that your coach called an emergency practice!" Taylor snapped._

"_It's true! You know that I would never lie to you." Chad said. He put his hand on her cheek. Taylor gently took his hand off her cheek._

"_A call would've been nice. But nooooo. Since I didn't know you were going to be late, I wasted my time and good food waiting for you." Taylor snapped again._

"_I'm sorry!" Chad cried. He sat down at the dinning room table. "I know I should've called but coach..." Chad sighed. "You know what; I'm going to make a pointless excuse. I should've called. I'm sorry."_

_Taylor was leaning against the wall facing Chad with her arms crossed. "Chad…your basketball career is getting in the way of our relationship! I know you love it but you told me that you love me more! But I always feel like you love basketball more than me. You have to pick one of us. Either basketball or..." Taylor was interrupted by Chad._

"_Marry me." Chad said on an impulse. Taylor froze in shock. They stared blankly at each other for what seemed like hours. Then Taylor finally spoke._

"_W-W-What did you just say?" Taylor stuttered._

"_Marry me." Chad repeated. Taylor uncrossed her arms and looked at Chad in complete shock. "Tay, I could never possibly meet another woman like you…ever. Just say the word and I __will__ give up basketball for y…" Taylor interrupted him this time._

"_Yes." Taylor answered smiling. Chad got up from the chair and went up to Taylor. He hugged her and she hugged him back. The two kissed passionately and happily._

End of Flashback

Chad finished recollecting the event to Troy. "Yeah, I remember you calling me a couple days later telling me you guys eloped." Troy said and the two chuckled. Troy's smile then faded and he began looking at his unopened can of soda again. "I've been having second thoughts about marrying Katie."

"Because of Gabriella?" Chad asked and Troy nodded.

"I think…" Troy paused. He rubbed his eyes and stared blankly at the coffee table. "I think I'm falling for her again. But…but I know that I do care about Katie."

"But do you love Katie?" Chad asked calmly. By his expression, Troy was actually thinking about Chad's question but he never answered it.

* * *

Martha had left and Gabriella had put Jesse to bed. Gabriella flopped down on the couch next to Taylor, who was eating rainbow sherbet ice cream out of the tub. 

"I slept with Troy." Gabriella blurted out. Taylor dropped her spoon into the ice cream tub and looked at Gabriella in shock. "I know. I know. What was I thinking?"

"Actually I was going to ask this. Were you two even safe?!" Taylor said calmly at first before she sounded like Gabriella's mother.

"Uh…kind of." Gabriella replied which caused Taylor to drop her jaw. "Well, he didn't have any protection and I didn't either so I took the morning after pill!" Gabriella blurted out but Taylor's jaw continued to remain dropped. "Please stop that! I feel bad enough already."

"This explains why he called today and why you were so incredible perky this morning." Taylor realized. "So…what are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious, Taylor?! He engaged! I have to end _whatever_ is going on between us…which is going to be difficult." Gabriella replied.

"Why is it going to be difficult?" Taylor asked concerned and curiously.

"Because…because I think I'm starting to fall for Troy again." Gabriella replied sadly. Taylor hugged and comforted her troubled friend while Gabriella stared blankly into space.


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

An ordinary delivery boy carried a plain, brown box into the official offices of 'Snapshot' celebrity magazine. He dropped the mysterious package outside the office of celebrity reporter, Carson Blake, the reporter who could get any story before another magazine could.

Blake returned from lunch to find a medium sized plain, brown box in front of the door to his office. The package had his name written, by a black Sharpie marker, on the top of the box. He picked up the box, which was quite heavy, and brought into his office. He placed the box next to his desk and stared at his mysterious package. He stroked his stubble, wondering if he should open it or not. "What the hell."

Blake grabbed the letter opener that lay next to the framed picture of his wife and kids. He began to cut the tape that sealed the box, slowly. After ripping open the box, he dropped the letter opener back on his desk. He picked up a red book from the box that had 'East High Wildcats' written on the front.

Blake put on his glasses and began flipping through the yearbook. He looked at a picture of the East High Scholastic Decathlon team and recognized two people: Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez. Another picture was of the East High Varsity Basketball team and recognized some more people: Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, and Troy Bolton.

Blake continued to recognize more people as he flipped through the yearbook: Kelsi Neilson, Martha Cox, Sharpay and Ryan Evans. Then he found a picture of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez together and underneath it read 'Cutest Couple.' Then he found another picture of all the people he recognized and it read underneath 'Best Friends Forever.'

Blake closed the book and put it down in front of him. He then went through the box and found more pictures of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. He also found a group picture of them in their uniforms when they worked at Lava Springs. Blake stroked his stubble again and thought for a moment. Then he picked up his office phone and called his editor. "Vanessa, you won't believe this. I've got a story that going to sell…_big_."

* * *

Gabriella entered Phoenix County Hospital the next day, furious. She looked at the cover of Snapshot magazine, which read: **A Troyella Story: The true story about Troy Bolton and mistress, Gabriella Montez.** The article even mentioned their high school years, who they went to school with, and how they were still good friends with other well known celebrities. Gabriella walked up to the nearest trashcan and threw away the magazine.

Near the end of her shift, Gabriella got a page that the chief of surgery wanted to speak to her. She groaned as she headed to the nearest elevator in the ER so she could go the chief's office on the surgery floor. Gabriella could feel millions of eyes watching her as she waited for the elevator.

Gabriella stopped in front of the chief's office door, which read 'Dr. H. Patterson, Chief of Surgery.' She then knocked and heard a voice say "Come in." Gabriella entered the fancy office and saw the chief finishing up some paperwork.

Dr. Patterson looked up from his desk and smiled. "Ah, Gabriella…please sit down." The chief requested with his deep but gentle voice. Gabriella took a seat in front of his desk and looked at her former mentor. Dr. Patterson got up from his chair and sat down on the edge of his desk. "I heard about the incident in front of the hospital the other day."

Gabriella sighed, looked at the floor, and slightly bit her bottom lip. Then she looked at the aging surgeon and reestablished eye contact. She nodded and waited for him to say something else.

"Now, the medical board wanted me to suspend you…but the tape showed that it was self-defense. So…I'm letting you off with a warning. Okay?" Dr. Patterson smiled at his former student. Gabriella smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks, Henry. I owe you." Gabriella said with relief.

"Oh, I know. Now go home and take the next couple days off because I believed there's a little baby boy you're dying to spend time with." Gabriella got up and the two shook hands. "By the way, Gabi…I hope you kicked her ass." Gabriella smiled and walked out of the office and headed for the doctors' lounge.

* * *

Gabriella was a few feet from the doctors' lounge when she suddenly recognized a disguised figure. Troy was wearing a Phoenix Suns cap with dark sunglasses. He saw Gabriella quickly pass the waiting room so he got up and ran after her. Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm as soon as she opened the door the doctors' lounge. "Troy! What are you doing here?!" Gabriella cried while trying not to raise her voice.

"We need to talk." Troy answered with a serious tone. Gabriella pulled him into the doctors' lounge unnoticed. Troy took off his cap and sunglasses while Gabriella checked to see if anyone else was in the room.

Seeing that they were the only ones in there, she approached Troy. "Troy, you can't be here!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I had to see you. Why haven't you returned any of my calls?"

"You know why! You're engaged!" Gabriella replied while throwing her arms up in anger.

"What if I wasn't?" Troy asked anxiously.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked confused.

"What if I left Katie? Then you, me, and Jesse could be together…a family." Gabriella turned her back to Troy. "Isn't that what you want?" Troy asked with his dreamy and charming voice.

Gabriella turned back around and faced him. "I…I just don't know. I don't even know what I want anymore. And I don't know if I can let you do this." Gabriella said unsurely.

"Do what?" Troy asked a little confused.

"Leave Katie for me. I will not be the other woman." Gabriella replied seriously.

"Oh Gabi…you're not the other woman, _Katie_ is. Don't you see? You have and always will be my one and only." Troy said charmingly. He slowly began to caress Gabriella's left cheek with his right hand.

"Troy, please don't." Gabriella grabbed his hand and moved it away from his face. She then also took a few steps back away from him.

Troy took a step towards her. "Gabriella, I know that it's only been six months but…I love you. And I know that I want to be with you and Jesse. So please…let me." Troy took her hand and pulled her closer to him, so close that his ice blue eyes stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

Gabriella so desperately wanted to say that she loved him too and to have him hold her in his sweet, comforting embrace. _No, I don't want to get hurt again_. Gabriella thought as she continued to stare into his breathtaking ice blue eyes.

"Gabriella, please say something." Troy practically begged.

"I'm sorry but…but…but I just don't know if I want you." Gabriella replied tears starting to form in her eyes. She walked over to a locker that had 'G. Montez' written on the front. She opened it and it had pictures of Jesse and the Wildcats inside.

"What are you saying?" Troy asked utterly confused and holding back the tears forming in his eyes also. Gabriella took off her doctor coat, hung it on the hook in her locker, and put on her own jacket without saying a word to Troy. Troy then grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

"Let me go!" Gabriella cried terrified. She looked and saw small tears rolling down Troy's face.

"Answer me!" Troy demanded. He then saw that he was scaring her so he let her go and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry." Troy said softly.

"Troy…I'm saying that we…we need time apart. You can still see Jesse…but you won't see me." Gabriella said as calmly as possible and holding back tears.

"Gabi…why are you doing this to me?" Troy begged. Gabriella grabbed her purse and closed her locker.

"Troy, it's what's best for the both of us." Gabriella caress Troy's left side of his face with her right hand. "Good-bye, Troy." **(Déjà vu, prologue)** She kissed Troy on his cheek. "I hope you and Katie will be very happy together."

Gabriella walked out of the doctors' lounge, wiping tears from her eyes, and then out of the hospital where reporters and paparazzi were waiting for her. Troy so badly wanted to run after her but all he did was sit down in a chair, cover his face with his hands, and begin to cry.

Gabriella parked in front of her apartment building. She then put her head down on the steering wheel of her Trailblazer and began to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

**What's up readers! Because of school and my new job, I have to go on break for a little while. Don't worry, me and my co-writer have some great ideas for our next chapter. Hopefully we might update during Christmas break. We'll try to, that's a promise. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 12

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! And here's your present. Instead of updating the usual one chapter…I updated three all new chapters for you guys! So MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sharpay entered Gabriella's apartment to find Gabriella moping in the living room while eating cookie dough ice cream. It's been two days since that day at the hospital and both Gabriella and Troy were miserable. Gabriella had even taken Dr. Patterson's advice and had asked for a week off.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella with an annoyed expression and shook her head in disappointment. "Ah! I can't take it anymore!" Sharpay cried while throwing her hands up in frustration. She walked up to Gabriella and snatched the ice cream out of her hands.

"Sharpay! What did you do that for?!" Gabriella cried.

"I am not going to let you spend another day moping in this…this…this badly decorated apartment." Gabriella gave Sharpay a dirty look as Sharpay put her hands on her hips. "Gabriella, listen, I have to go home tonight. Apparently, Ryan can't manage Lava Springs without _moi_. But my point being…I am taking you with me miss 'I'm so depressed over a guy…again.'"

"I am not depressed! I don't want to home…my mom saw the tape." Gabriella whined and then covered her face with a pillow.

Sharpay winced and then she pulled the pillow off of Gabriella face. "You may not want to…but you _need_ to. You need to get away. Away from Troy, the hospital, and that blond bitch, Katie." Sharpay argued intensively. "Now you _are_ coming with me…whether you like it or not."

* * *

Troy stared blankly at the picture of him and Gabriella in their freshmen year of college. They were so happy then. He then took another sip of his drink and continued to stare at the photo. A tear began to roll down Troy's cheek but he wiped it away and took another sip. 

Chad came down the stairs and entered the basement to see Troy drinking _again_. "Dude, this has got to stop." Chad said as he took the drink out Troy's hand. Chad went into the bathroom and poured the drink down the sink. Chad then reentered the basement.

"Give me one reason why." Troy asked soundly extremely depressed.

"Gabriella is leaving with Jesse…_tonight_." Chad replied seriously. That made Troy forget all about his drink and he sat right up all alert.

"How do you know? Are you sure?" Troy asked rapidly.

"Sharpay told Ryan and Zeke; and Zeke told Jason, who told Kelsi, who told Martha, who told Taylor, who told me…so yeah, I'm sure." Chad explained thoroughly.

Troy leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and sighed. "Chad…have you ever been in love with a woman who didn't love you back?" Troy asked sadly.

"She may not act like she does. But Gabriella does love you, man. She just…scared…that you'll hurt her again. But trust me, Troy…she loves you." Chad replied with a comforting tone.

"When did you become Dr. Phil?" Troy asked impressed by his friend's response.

"I _actually_ listen when Taylor is talking…or _yelling _at me." Chad replied seriously.

"Do you listen to her when she's talking to you or when she's talking to somebody else?" Troy asked unconvinced.

"Both _but me point is_…what are you going to do? You could sit here and continue drinking, which will probably make you lose Gab. _Or_ you can get up and go get the woman you are _so_ madly in love with. So…what's it gonna be?" Chad asked very determined.

Troy thought for a minute and then he finally a decision. He got up and grabbed his car keys but then he felt dizzy. "Whoa…I think I should wait til I sober up." Troy said.

"Good idea." Chad replied. Troy flopped down and passed out on the couch while Chad went back upstairs.

* * *

After sobering up and taking some Aspirin, Troy drove over to Gabriella's. Troy rapidly knocked on the door to Gabriella's apartment. "Gabriella! Gabriella!" He continued to knock until someone opened the door. Troy smiled but then his smile faded when he saw who opened the door. 

Taylor stood at the door instead of Gabriella. "Troy, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked surprised.

"Is Gabi here? I really have to talk to her." Troy said anxiously.

"Troy…I'm sorry but Gabriella and Jesse left over an hour ago." Taylor told him sincerely.

Troy sighed sadly and he looked heartbroken. He nodded and headed back to his car. Troy sat in his truck thinking. Taylor left the apartment building a few minutes later. He then pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial #6.

He looked at the name 'Katie' appear on the small screen. He looked at it for a few seconds and then he pushed the talk button. Katie answered on the second ring.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Gabriella leaned back in Sharpay's pink convertible and watched the desert of New Mexico swiftly pass by. _It's so good to be home._ Gabriella thought smiling.

Since her mom was in New York on a business trip, Gabriella and Jesse had the house all to themselves. Sharpay decided to take Gabriella with her to Lava Springs so she could relax, leaving Ryan to baby-sit Jesse. Gabriella was reluctant at first but she finally agreed when she saw how great Ryan was with Jesse.

Lava Springs country club came into view a few minutes later. They pulled up to the front and the valets rushed to the pink convertible. The women linked arms and went inside for a day of relaxation.

* * *

Ryan laid a sleeping Jesse down in the white cradle Gabriella had brought with them. Ryan tipped-toed into the living room and turned on the TV. He turned down the volume and changed to the channel that was showing the World Series game. 

Ryan quietly cheered when the Arizona Diamondbacks got a home run. Just then, the power and all the lights went out. "What the…?" Ryan muttered. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pushed Gabriella's speed dial number.

But before he could push the talk button, something hit Ryan hard on the back of the head. Ryan fell off the couch out cold, his cell phone landing next to him.

* * *

Sharpay and Gabriella pulled up to the house. "Thanks, Sharpay. You were right. I did need to get away." 

"I know. Now please tell my brother to hurry it up." Sharpay looked at her watch. "It's getting late." Gabriella nodded and exited the pink convertible.

As she was walking up to the house, she noticed that none of the lights were on. _That's weird._ Gabriella thought utterly confused. She unlocked and opened the door.

She entered the house in total darkness. She flipped the light switch on and off but it still remained pitch black. "Ryan? Ryan, you better not have Lea over here!" Gabriella called into the dark. **(Remember was one of the Sharpettes in HSM 2. Well Ryan is dating her!)**

Then Gabriella tripped over something while she was slowly walking in the darkness. She then realized what she tripped over. "Oh my god! Ryan!" She quickly checked his pulse and was relieved when she found a strong, steady pulse.

Gabriella slowly got up and felt her way through the darkness to find the front door. Just then the lights suddenly came back on. She stopped for a second surprised, but then she continued for the door. "I wouldn't do that." Said a cold, familiar voice.

Gabriella stopped and slowly turned around with fear in her eyes. Paul Curtis stood in front of her with Jesse, sleeping in his arms. She immediately froze when she saw Jesse.

"Paul…just please…please put him down. Leave my son out of this. This is between you and me. Please." Gabriella begged and trying to remain calm.

Paul looked at Gabriella and then at Jesse. "What the hell." He laid Jesse down on the couch and then walked over to Gabriella. "But _we_ are going for a ride and _this_ time your _knight_ isn't here." He grabbed her arm and pulled towards the back door.

Then Ryan's cell phone started ringing which made Paul jump. Gabriella took this opportunity and kicked Paul in the chest. She made a dash for Jesse as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Then Paul grabbed her ankles, causing Gabriella to fall and hit her head on an end table.

Gabriella heard a lamp fall over and break before everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Troy walked onto the set of the horror film Katie was starring in. "CUT! Alright, go to lunch!" The director yelled and everyone walked off the set. Troy knocked on the door to Katie's dressing room.

"Come in." Katie yelled from inside. Troy entered to find her brushing her hair in front of a vanity mirror. "Good, you're here. What did you want to talk about? And hurry it up, okay?"

"We need to talk…" Katie cut him off.

"You bet we do. The wedding will be here before we know it and we are way behind in the arrangements." Katie said while continuing to brush her hair and not even looking at Troy.

"I take it that you're not mad anymore." Troy stated.

"Of course not. That bitch Gabriella is gone. I'm so glad that you paid her off to keep her mouth shut about that little brat." Katie replied emotionless.

"Don't talk about them like that! As a matter of fact, don't talk about them at all!" Troy cried furiously.

Katie turned around and looked at Troy. "What is up with you!?" Katie cried. Troy ran his hand through his hair and remained silent. That's what made Katie really mad so she stood up and walked up to Troy. "You actually care about t-that woman and her brat!?" Katie snapped.

"That _brat_ is _my_ son! And I just don't care about them…I love them. And because I love them is the reason why I'm here." Troy took a step closer towards a furious Katie. "It's _over_."

"WHAT!? You must be joking!" Katie screamed.

"Oh…so you think I'm joking?" Troy went over to the vanity mirror and snatched the HUGE diamond engagement ring off the dresser. "Do you think I'm joking now?"

Troy left the dressing room with a _very_ furious Katie following. "So you're leaving me for that slut and her…and her…" This time Troy cut her off.

"I told you not to talk about them _at all_. And like I said before that _so called brat_ is my son and right now he needs his father…and that would be me. So…see ya." Troy said while walking towards the exit. Members of both the cast and crew watched the whole fight while eating their lunch.

Katie then picked up a prop knife from the last scene and threw it at Troy. The fake knife flew passed Troy's head and got stuck into a wall. Troy stopped, turned around, and shook his head at Katie. He then left when she began to throw more props at him.

Troy got into his truck and his cell phone started vibrating. The caller ID read _Chad_ so he answered it. "What's up, man?" Troy froze when Chad told him about what happened back home.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooo…Tratie (thanks mysupermanwillcome) is over. But are Gabriella and Ryan okay? Will Troy come to the rescue again? You'll find out…soon. By the way, pics in profile. Check them out.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!!!**


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Troy pushed his way through a crowd of reporters and enter Albuquerque General Hospital. He got into the nearest elevator and pushed the button for the eighth floor. "Please God. Let them be okay. Please let them be okay." Troy muttered in the empty elevator.

The elevator doors opened and Chad stood a few feet away, waiting for Troy. "Troy!" Chad called as soon as he saw Troy exit the elevator. Troy ran over to his best friend.

"Where are they? Are they okay?!" Troy asked anxiously.

"The doctors said that Ryan has a minor head injury but Gabriella has a minor concussion. But in other words, they're gonna be fine." Chad answered. Troy ran straight to Gabriella's room.

Troy entered the room to see the whole gang there, including Martha. Gabriella saw him enter the room so she sat up. Troy ran over to her bed and hugged her. Gabriella hugged him back and began to cry in his arms. Troy felt like the only thing he could do was comfort her.

Troy looked around the room and didn't see Jesse. "Where's Jesse? Is he with your mom?" Troy asked which only made Gabriella cry harder.

"He took him! Paul took my baby!" Gabriella cried. After hearing this, Troy could only hold tighter. The whole gang looked depressed. Zeke held Sharpay; Jason held Kelsi; Chad held Taylor, who was holding a sleeping Darius; Ryan was sitting down and Martha was leaning against a wall.

No one noticed Lt. Maria Sanchez and her partner, Detective Scott Marks, **(from Chap 2)** entered the room. "Excuse us." Everyone turned to look at them. Troy and Gabriella broke apart but they held each other's hands.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez. I'm sorry that we have to meet again on these circumstances again." Lt. Sanchez said sympathetically. Troy nodded and sat down on the bed, next to Gabriella.

"Miss Montez, can you tell us what happened?" Det. Marks asked emotionless.

Gabriella looked at Troy and sighed. "Sharpay took me to Lava Springs Country Club so I could relax and Ryan was baby-sitting Jesse. She was dropping me off at home and I noticed that all the lights were off. I went inside and tripped over something. I then realized that I had tripped over Ryan. I checked his pulse and wandered through the dark, trying to find the door so I could get Sharpay. Then all the lights suddenly came back on. That's when…when I h-heard him behind me. I turned around and…and Jesse was in...was in his arms. I talked him into putting Jesse down. The last thing I remember is Ryan's cell phone ringing…a-and everything else is a b-blur." Gabriella started crying again and Troy comforted her.

"Why didn't you just simply call Miss Evans on her cell, instead of wandering through the dark?" Det. Marks asked suspiciously and Sanchez rolled her eyes.

"Because my cell phone was in my purse, which I dropped when I tripped. Why are you here questioning me? Shouldn't you be out there looking for my son?!" Gabriella replied fiercely. Troy rub her back so she would calm down.

"Don't worry. We put out an Amber Alert so every cop in New Mexico is looking for your son, Miss Montez." Sanchez answered calmly and sincere. Gabriella relaxed a little bit but she was still extremely worried.

"Miss Evans, you were the one who called the police, right?" Det. Marks asked emotionless again. Sharpay nodded. Zeke placed his hands on Sharpay's shoulders to comfort her. "Can you tell us what you know about what happened?"

Zeke rubbed her shoulders. "I saw the lights come back on. I assumed that Ryan was helping her so I waited. But no one came out so I called Ryan's cell. A minute later, I heard a crash coming from inside and Jesse started crying. I quickly ran inside and found them both on the floor. And Jesse was…" Sharpay couldn't continue. She returned to Zeke's comforting embrace.

"What I want to know is what that son of a bitch is doing out of prison?!" Troy said keeping his voice down but he was furious.

"He was released." Sanchez, Marks, and all the guys (except Ryan) were surprised that Gabriella answered Troy's question.

"And how do you know this, Miss Montez?" Marks asked suspiciously again.

"He called me…a couple months ago." Gabriella said steadily. Troy looked at her shocked and she didn't look at him at all.

"You knew that he was getting out and you didn't tell me?!" Troy pulled away from her and ran both his hands through his hair.

"This isn't the time or place. Let's just focus on getting Jesse back, okay?" Gabriella replied calmly but she was on the verge of tears.

Troy wanted to go over and comfort her but he was consumed by his anger. "I need some air." He said and walked out the room.

"Well…I guess that everything. We'll do everything we can to find your son." Sanchez said. Marks was opening his mouth to say something but Sanchez cut him off. "And don't ask for autographs." She pointed a finger at him and the two and left the room.

* * *

Chad opened the door to the roof and saw Troy on the phone. "Yeah…I'll call you back when we know something…Love you too…Bye." Troy finished talking to his parents and hung up. He saw Chad walking towards him. "How did you know I was up here?" 

"Well the entrance is covered with reporters and paparazzi…so the only place to go was up." Chad pointed towards the sky and stood next to his best friend. The two friends stared at the sky, which was full of bright stars.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Troy thought out loud.

"I'm sure that she has a perfectly good reason." Chad answered.

"Now, you're defending her?" Troy asked while just staring off into space.

"I know Gabriella. She never does something without thinking about it. But I have a feeling that she was going to tell you…eventually."

"You've been listening to Taylor's conversations on the phone again, haven't you?" Troy said grinning.

"Last week I overheard her and Taylor talking about telling you something but I didn't know what. But the point is…she was going to tell you."

"_But _she told me sooner." Troy said seriously.

"Tell me this man. What more important right now: your personal vendetta…or finding Jesse?" Chad asked sincerely. Troy looked at his friend at first offended but then his expression changed to concern. The two friends walked back inside the hospital.

* * *

The two entered Gabriella's hospital room to find Taylor and Sharpay lying in the bed with Gabriella, and Martha and Kelsi were sitting in chairs by her bed. The guys had left to go check into a hotel. 

When they saw Troy come into the room, the girls got up and left the room to go wait in the waiting room. Gabriella sat up and the two looked at each other for a minute. She scooted over and Troy walked over to the bed. Troy laid down beside her and she laid her head down on his chest. He put his arm around her as she began to cry.

"We're gonna get him back. I promise that we're gonna get him back." Troy said as he comforted her.

* * *

**Happy New Year!!! I hope you guys had fun last night, I know I did! I just wanted to let you know that I'll be changing my screen name soon. I don't want you guys to get confused the next time me and my co-writer update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. More coming soon!**


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Gabriella popped two prescription pills into her mouth and took a gulp of water. She couldn't wait for the painkillers to kick in. She put the glass in the sink and leaned against the counter. She put her hand on the bandage on her head. The hospital discharged her this morning.

"You okay?" A voice asked and Gabriella looked up. Troy walked into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. Gabriella nodded and Troy knew she was lying immediately. He walked over to her. "Hey, it's me."

Gabriella sighed. "My head is killing me." She answered truthfully. Troy put his hands on her shoulders. "Where is he, Troy? It's been two days…" Gabriella started to cry. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Hey…I promised that we were gonna get him back. And I intend to keep that promise. You trust me, right?" Troy asked compassionately.

Gabriella nodded. "I trust you." The two broke apart and began staring deeply into each other's eyes. Troy began leaning in slowly to kiss her.

"Excuse me, Miss Montez." A gentle voice interrupted them. The two turned to look at a young police officer. "There's someone here to see you." The officer left the kitchen with Troy and Gabriella behind him. They came into the living room where a man wearing an Air Force uniform was waiting.

Gabriella recognized the man. She walked to him and hugged him. "Thank God you're here, Chris." Gabriella said as she hugged him.

"As soon as I got your call I asked for a temporary leave from the base. It was approved yesterday so I got on the earliest flight out here." The man replied. The two broke apart and Gabriella forgot about Troy.

"Care to introduce us, Gabriella." Troy said in a jealous tone. Gabriella turned around and looked at Troy.

"Oh…you must be Troy." The man walked up to Troy and held out his hand. Troy shook it.

"And you are?" Troy asked, still jealous.

"Oh, my name is Chris…Captain Christopher Curtis of the United States Air Force." Chris saluted Troy, who had gone from jealous to mad.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you real quick." Troy said and pulled Gabriella out of the living room. They stopped in front of the staircase. "Please tell me they're not related." Troy said in a hushed tone.

"Chris is Paul's older brother." Troy rolled his eyes. "But he's nothing like Paul…Chris is the black sheep of the family." Gabriella defended the man.

"Let me guess…he got a girl pregnant." Troy said jokingly.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Troy. Chris is a pilot and he decided that he wanted to serve his country so he joined the Air Force. But that happens not to be the family business so he was disinherited. But then his mom died and she left him a lot of money, which he donated half to charity. You can trust him. He one of the good guys." Gabriella explained.

"You expect me to trust the brother of a psycho! The same psycho who took our son!" Troy exclaimed.

"You think I don't know that! Chris knows Paul better than anyone _here_…better than _me_. By the way, Chris has been nothing but a friend to me. He warned me about Paul, he helped me move out, and he also paid my hospital bill when I had Jesse. So yes… you can trust him." Gabriella snapped back.

'I wondered who paid that hospital bill.' Troy thought for a second. "But that's not the point! It's bad enough that you used to be engaged to that bastard! And now...what? Are you sleeping with that bastard's brother?!" Troy exclaimed. Gabriella was then pissed off.

"Unbelievable! So are you saying that it's my fault that Jesse's missing because I sleep around?! Don't forget, you're the one who's engaged to the Barbie you left me for!" Gabriella snapped back while pointing at Troy and raising her voice.

"First off: you left me! Second: I left Katie…exactly 2 days ago! Troy snapped back loudly at her. Gabriella froze.

"You left Katie?" Gabriella asked surprised. Troy nodded and pulled the engagement ring from his pocket. Gabriella immediately recognized it as Katie's. "Excuse me." Gabriella then ran upstairs to her old bedroom. She leaned against the door and slid down onto the floor where she began to cry lightly.

Troy looked into the living room to see everyone staring at him. One of the cops was even eating. "Enjoy the show." Troy asked sarcastically.

Most of the cops shook their heads no. "Yeah" replied the one that was eating. Three older cops then smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Rookies." One of the older cops complained. Then one of the laptops started ringing. "We are a go! Looks like the bastard is calling her cell!" Everyone ran to the headsets, listened, and started a trace.

* * *

Gabriella was crying a little when her cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" 

"How's your head?" asked a cold voice.

"Paul? Where are you? Where's my son?!" Gabriella asked immediately. Then she heard a baby cooing on the other line. Gabriella got up and walked over to her bed. She smiled when she heard Jesse.

"He looks so much like you. He has your nose and hair, but, these eyes. I hate these ice blue eyes and this chin. It drives me insane knowing who he got it from. I'm surprised I haven't got rid of this brat just yet. Hey, maybe I just dump him in a lake or an abandoned warehouse." Paul replied with his voice growing deeper.

Troy then suddenly busted into the room and grabbed the phone. "If you touch him, I will kill you! I mean it! ONE SCRATCH, YOU HEAR ME, AND YOU"RE DEAD!" Troy yelled uncontrollably. Gabriella tried to grab the phone back, but Troy had a strong grip on it.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't lover boy. Unless you want more than a scratch on little Jesse, give the phone back to Gabriella." Paul stated emotionless.

Troy handed the phone back to Gabriella. "Paul please don't kill my son! I'm begging you!"

"Do you want your son?" Paul asked coldly.

"Yes, I do." Gabriella answered with tears in her eyes.

"Then have another one." Then all she heard was a dial tone.

"Hello?! Paul?! Gabriella exclaimed. She then dropped on her knees and cried into her palms. Troy walked over to her and kneeled down to her level. She then thrust herself into his comforting arms and continue to cry. He rubbed her back as she cried uncontrollably in his arms.

* * *

**Happy B-day Martin Luther King! I'm sorry but school and work is taking up most of my time so I have to go on break for awhile. Hopefully just for a couple weeks. The new screen name I've chosen is... Ghost Writer 91. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! New pic in profile. Peace!**


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Gabriella continued to cry in Troy' warm and comforting embrace. "We got something!" Someone cried from downstairs. Gabriella and Troy jumped up and raced downstairs to the living room.

They entered to see cops typing rapidly on their laptops and other cops running back and forth across the room. "What is it?! Did you find Jesse?!" Troy yelled above all the voices.

"He called from a pay phone somewhere on the I-10 heading...southeast." A cop went back to his laptop to pinpoint their exact location.

Chris Curtis looked up when he heard the officer say this and his eyes widen. Chris grabbed the nearest computer and began to type rapidly. "Hey!" An officer cried in protest but he just ignored him and began loading satellite images and maps of the area.

The room went silent as they watched Chris type rapidly and never taking his eyes off the computer. "Chris?" Gabriella said his name but he continued to type.

"Son...of...a...bitch!!" Chris muttered as the satellite images zoomed in on the exact location of Paul's call. Chris turned the laptop around to show the whole room. "I know where he's going."

* * *

Gabriella, Troy, and Chris boarded an FBI private jet **(pic in profile**). Their destination...San Antonio, Texas. As soon as they were 20,000 feet in the air, everyone began blurting out questions to Chris. 

"Tell us everything you know." Special FBI agent Mark Larson demanded.

Chris leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Paul called Gabriella from a pay phone at an old gas station outside on the I-10 outside of Ozona, Texas." Chris stated surely.

"How did you know that? We just found that out five minutes before takeoff!" Larson demanded yet again. Chris clearly hurt Larson's ego. "Why are we going to San Antonio anyway?!"

"The old family ranch." Chris answered confidently.

"What are you talking about?! You're leading us on a wild goose chase! We have checked every piece of property your _father_ owns! And the only ranch he owns is in Colorado!" Larson exploded.

"Did you bother to check under my _mother's_ maiden name...Walker?" Chris calmly replied. Larson closed his eyes and sighed. "You didn't, did you?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at Larson, who shook his head no. "Where is he taking our son?" Troy asked as calmly as possible. Gabriella put her hand on top of Troy's, which kept him calm and relaxed.

"To my grandparents' ranch south of Ozona. As kids, we went there every summer and we always stopped at that gas station. I still go up there sometimes." Chris replied.

"Why would he take Jesse there?" Gabriella asked confused.

"My grandparents are on their yearly anniversary vacation for two weeks. And they left three days ago for Bora Bora." Chris explained thoroughly.

"And he took Jesse two days ago. Clever son of a bitch! He planned the whole thing." Larson figured it all out.

"I should warn you...there will be armed guards. And _all_ of them are _ex_-military." Chris warned Larson.

Gabriella fell asleep while Larson talked with the Texas FBI headquarters. Troy laid a blanket down on her and walked away to get a cup of coffee.

Chris walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee too. Troy made a quick glance at Chris and then went back to his seat. Troy rolled his eyes when Chris sat next to him.

"I know that you don't like me but we both cared deeply about Gabriella. And I want to set the record straight. Me and Gabriella are _not_ sleeping together. If it wasn't for her I would probably have never met my fiancee, Julie, who happens to be a med student at Phoenix County." Chris explained and the knot in Troy's chest loosened.

* * *

As they exited the plane, they were met by a convoy of FBI issued black SUVs. FBI agents dressed in tactical gear stepped out of the cars. "Welcome to Texas!" The Squad leader greeted them. 

The Squad leader pulled out a map and spread it out on the hood of the first SUV. Chris talked with them about different roads to access and surround the Walker Ranch.

Troy and Gabriella leaned against one of the SUVs in a very awkward silence and they kept sneaking glances at each other. "I'm sorry!" Troy blurted out, not being able to stand the silence. Gabriella put her hair behind her ear and ignored him. "I said I was..."

"Oh, I heard you. And I don't accept your apology." Gabriella replied coldly.

"You know I didn't mean anything that I said. I was just...angry and...c-confused. I'm very...no extremely sorry. I wish...I wish that I could take back everything that I said. You know I do." Troy pleaded.

"That doesn't change the fact that you practically called me a whore. Did you actually think I actually jump into bed with every guy I meet. I doubt I could ever forgive you." Gabriella walked away to another car. Troy lowered his head out of guilt and sadness. Gabriella stopped, turned around, and walked back to Troy. "I cared about _you_, Troy. And I actually thought you cared about _me_." She said sadly. Troy was too ashamed to reply so Gabriella walked away.

* * *

The convoy pulled up to the Walker Ranch about an hour later. The Feds were more professional than the local cops because not one agent had asked for an autograph yet. Troy was in the sixth SUV and Gabriella and Chris were in the second one. 

The first SUV pulled up to the security desk and flashed their badges and a warrant. They asked him to open the glass gate in front to them. He said something into his walkie talkie and then he opened the gate.

The convoy drove into the compound slowly and stopped at another gate, this one was metal though. A couple of guards walked up behind the metal gate and the first car flashed their badges and warrant again.

The guards pulled out assault rifles and shot holes right through the warrant.

* * *

**An action packed chapter is on the way! In other news:**** The names of the new songs in High School Musical 3 are on youtube. Will update soon!**


	21. Chapter 18

_Recap_

"_What is it? Did you find Jesse!" Troy yelled above all the voices._

_Chris turned the laptop around to show the whole room. "I know where's he's going."_

"_Why are we going to San Antonio anyway!"_

"_The old family ranch." Chris answered confidently._

"_I should warn you…there will be armed guards. And all of them are ex-military." Chris warned._

"_I cared about you, Troy. And I actually thought you cared about me." She said sadly. Troy was to ashamed to reply so Gabriella walked away._

_A couple of guards walked up behind the metal gate and the first car flashed their badges and warrant again._

_The guards pulled out assault rifles and shot holes right through the warrant._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Troy's POV

_I am such a… I don't even know what I am. I don't know what to do. I already tried apologizing._ I let out a huge sigh. _I'll figure something out when we get Jesse back._ That's when the sound of gunfire snapped me right out of my thoughts.

I rolled down the window and stuck my head out to get a good look at what was going on. I watched the first car burst into flames and agents jumped out to take cover. A bullet nearly hit me so I quickly put my head back in the car.

The agents in the front seats quickly jumped out and started shooting back. I gasped in horror when the guards started shooting the SUV Gabriella was in. "Gabriella!" I whispered in shock.

I knew what I had to do. I immediately jumped out of the SUV and started running.

Gabriella's POV

We pulled up to the ranch's glass gate and the agents in the SUV in front of us were talking to the guard. "Well?" Chris asked me while I watched the guard talk to someone on his walkie talkie.

"Well what?" I replied, not taking my eyes off of the guard.

"Well…what's going to happen with you and Troy when this is all over?" Chris asked while rubbing that ridiculous stubble of his.

"Hopefully…we'll go back to being friends." I replied, trying not to sound disappointed. The idea of being _just_ friends with Troy was going to be exteremly hard for probably the both of us. I was relieved when the guard finally opened the gate and we slowly began to drive in.

"Friends, huh? I assumed you guys were seeing each other." Chris said while still rubbing that stubble. It looks awful on him!

"No, we're not. Don't believe everything you read in Snapshot magazine."** (Snapshot is the magazine that did that story on Troy and Gabriella in one of the earlier chapters)** I technically was telling the truth. Snapshot did accuse _me_ of trying to steal Troy from Katie when I wasn't. _How was I suppose to know they were engaged?!_ And that stubble was really getting on my nerves. "And…I really hope you shave!"

We pulled up to and stopped at the metal gate. "Don't worry I'll shave...later. So friends…with benefits?" Chris turned and looked at me with a stupid grin on his face.

"God, you're unbelievable!" I cried and elbowed him in the arm. I was smiling when Chris saw the guards pull out assault rifles. Before I could turn to see what was going on, Chris grabbed me and pulled us both down to the floor of the car.

No One's POV

Troy watched in horror as the guards continued to fire at the SUV Gabriella was in. Agents pulled at his jacket collar trying to stop him but he pushed them off. He just kept on running.

Troy then suddenly fell to ground and landed on his back, he had a sharp pain in his left arm. He ignored the pain and got right back up. Two agents fell to the ground groaning and a guard fell dead. Troy finally reached the second car and he quickly opened the door.

Chris was using himself as a human shield by covering his body over Gabriella's. "Gabriella!" Troy yelled over the gunfire as he reached for her. She looked up and grabbed Troy's outstretched hand. That's when bullets began hitting the car door.

Troy quickly pulled Gabriella out. They ducked behind the SUV with Troy's arms tightly wrapped around Gabriella's waist. "Chris!" She cried and jumped up but Troy pulled her back down. "We can't leave him!"

"Don't worry, I'll get him! Just go and wait for us at the very last car!" Troy yelled.

"What about you! I'm not leaving you!" Gabriella yelled. Troy placed his hands on her cheeks in hopes of reassuring her.

"I'll be fine! I'm right behind you! Just remember to stay low!" Gabriella nodded. Troy then leaned in and kissed Gabriella passionately. Then she did what he asked and started running to the last SUV. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. Troy groaned as he felt another sharp pain in his left arm and again, he ignored it.

He took a deep breath and jumped up. He quickly ran back to the open car door and reached for Chris. "Chris!" Troy yelled and Chris looked up. He grabbed Troy's hand and quickly jumped out of the car.

The two started running as the car burst into flames and a second later, exploded. They fell to the ground because of the shock of the explosion and they began to army crawl to the nearest SUV. 

The driver was on the ground by the car so Chris checked his pulse and then shook his head at Troy. Troy bowed his head for a minute. The two then started running to the last car to get Gabriella.

When they reached the last car, they found Gabriella hiding behind the car, covering her ears. Troy touched her shoulder and she jumped. She relaxed a little when she saw it was Troy. He helped her up and they hugged. 

"Follow me!" Chris yelled and took off into the woods. Another guard fell dead and more agents fell wounded but kept shooting. The deeper they went into the woods, the fainter the sound of gunfire became.

They could be barely hear the gunfire but they could see the sky being filled with thick, black smoke. Troy's left arm laid limp while Gabriella's left arm was linked with Troy's right arm.

"Where are we going!" Gabriella asked but Chris kept on going. Troy started slowing down, which was unusual for him because he's an athlete. Gabriella turned to look at Troy and saw a small blood stain appear on the left sleeve of his jacket. "Troy? Chris, hold up!"

Chris stopped and turned around. Gabriella led Troy to a log and made him sit down on it. Chris ran over to see what was wrong. "What's up?" Gabriella slowly took off Troy's jacket and gasped.

The left sleeve of Troy's white T-shirt was blood-soaked.

* * *

**Didn't I say we be back with an action packed chapter! I'm sorry to say that Truth and Deceptions is coming to an end. Only 2 more chapters left and then it's all over. Stay tuned because…who knows how it's all going to end.**


	22. Very Important AN

**VERY IMPORTANT AN**

**Hey readers! I know you were probably expecting a new chapter but me and my co-writer seriously need some help.**

**We just joined photobucket and we're having some trouble making a poster for our new fanfic. ****Can you please leave instructions for us in reviews please. We would really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 19 will be here very soon!**

**Thanks!! Peace!**


	23. Chapter 19

**Change of plans. Chap 19 was _too_ long so we cut it into two chapters. So the epilogue _will_ sadly be the last chaper of Truth and Deceptions.**

_Recap_

_Troy watched in horror as the guards continued to fire at the SUV Gabriella was in._

_Troy then suddenly fell to ground and landed on his back, he had a sharp pain in his left arm._

_The driver was on the ground by the car so Chris checked his pulse and then shook his head at Troy._

_Troy started slowing down, which was unusual for him because he's an athlete. Gabriella turned to look at Troy and saw a small blood stain appear on the left sleeve of his jacket. "Troy? Chris, hold up!"_

_Gabriella slowly took off Troy's jacket and gasped._

_The left sleeve of Troy's white T-shirt was blood-soaked._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Troy watched with his eyes widen as Chris heated the blade of his pocket knife with a lighter. "Is that really necessary?" Troy asked scared.

"I'm afraid so. We have to get the bullet out in order to stop the bleeding." Gabriella explained to him and Troy became even more tense. "Chris, give me that flask **(pic in profile)** you told me about, the one you're grandfather gave you on your 21st birthday."

Chris handed it over to Gabriella, who gave it to Troy to drink. Troy gladly drank out of it as he watched Chris hand the heated blade over to Gabriella. Chris then took off his belt and handed it over to Troy. "Bite down on this." Chris recommended and Troy put the belt into his mouth.

"Do you trust me?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded. Gabriella slightly lifted up his left sleeve and dug the knife into the bullet wound. Troy screamed but the belt muffled it. Gabriella stayed focused on the task though: to get the bullet out.

After a couple minutes of digging and Troy groaning, Gabriella held the blood-soaked bullet in her hand. She dropped the bullet on the ground and wiped Troy's blood off onto her left sleeve. Then she got an idea.

Gabriella ripped off her left sleeve and poured whatever alcohol that was left in the flask onto the piece of clothing. "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt a lot." Gabriella said sympathetically. She placed the piece of clothing on Troy's bullet wound. He screamed as she tied it around his arm.

"C'mon, we gotta go. If I know Paul, he's cleaning out my grandparents' safe and getting ready to get the hell out of here." Chris told them. Gabriella helped Troy up and Troy placed his jacket around her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold. She put it on and they started making their way through the woods again.

* * *

The Walker Ranch **(pic in profile)** finally came into view. Chris led them into a barn that hid an old pick-up truck. **(pic in profile)** "Why are we in here? Let's go up to the house and get Jesse!" Troy appealed.

"That would be suicide. See that old pick-up?" Chris asked and pointed to it. "Well there's an old secret dirt road that leads right to the highway and that's why that pick-up is kept in perfect condition."

Troy grabbed Chris's collar with his right hand with extreme anger. "And why didn't you tell this to the Feds!" Troy demanded.

"Because those fancy SUVs wouldn't last two minutes on that road…but that pick-up can. That road is rough and I when I say rough, I mean rough." Chris calmly replied and Troy slowly released him. Chris took out his pocket knife, went over, and slashed all four tires, including the spare.

* * *

**Back at the gate:** The Feds and guards continued to shoot at each other relentlessly. An agent then jumped into the driver's seat of one of the remaining SUVs and sped the car forward. The guards shot at the SUV but the driver kept on going.

The guards jumped out of the way as the SUV rammed into the metal gate and crashed it open. "Let's go!" The squad leader cried. Most of the remaining agents ran into the compound while a few stayed behind to the help the wounded and wait for the paramedics.

* * *

From inside the barn, the three of them could hear nearby gunfire. "Sounds like the Feds finally made it inside…which means Paul is going to rush things." Chris thought out loud.

Gabriella checked a pale and sweating Troy's pulse and put the back of her hand on his forehead. "My God, you're burning up. Chris, we need to get him to a hospital." Just then the barn door opened and someone entered in hurry.

Chris put his finger to his lips as Paul walked over to the truck. They were all surprised to see Jesse in a car seat when the Feds told them to expect to find Jesse in a box instead. He put Jesse in the truck and buckled him up.

Paul closed the door and tossed a back pack and a small, black duffel bag into the back. And then that's when he saw the slashed spare tire. "What?!" He checked the spare and the other four tires. "This can't be happening!"

Paul took a handgun out of the shoulder holster **(Like cops have)** he was wearing and started looking around the barn. The three of them slowly moved from their hiding spot behind a stack of hay.

They hid behind another stack of hay on the other side of the barn. Chris put his finger to his lips and stood up. Gabriella grabbed his arm but he shook her off. "Paul!" Chris called as he walked from behind the haystack.


	24. Chapter 20

_Recap_

_Troy watched with his eyes widen as Chris heated the blade of his pocket knife with a lighter. "Is that really necessary?" Troy asked scared._

"_I'm afraid so. We have to get the bullet out in order to stop the bleeding." _

_After a couple minutes of digging and Troy groaning, Gabriella held the blood-soaked bullet in her hand._

"_Sounds like the Feds finally made it inside…which means Paul is going to rush things." Chris thought out loud._

_Chris put his finger to his lips as Paul walked over to the truck._

"_Paul!" Chris called as he walked from behind the haystack._

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Chris?" Paul put the gun back in the holster. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the air base hosing down your plane or something?" Paul asked sarcastically and snickered.

Chris smiled. "It's nice to see you still have your sense of humor." Chris's smiled then faded and his face became serious. "But when I hear my baby brother is attacking women and kidnapping their kids…I come running." Chris said very intimidating and Paul smiled faded. "You really screwed up this time, Paul. Even Dad won't be able to get you out of this."

"That's what you think! You're just jealous that Dad loves me more than you now!" Paul shouted furiously.

Chris took a step toward his brother and Paul backed up. "You're still what you were the day I left…a spoiled brat. A spoiled brat who seems to only bring pain and terror to anyone and anything you set your eyes on." Chris stated disappointedly.

"Well now…I'm going to be a father. What do you think of that?" Paul replied cocksure.

"You're not his father! Last time I checked his father's name wasn't Paul Curtis. Paulie…give him back. You know he belongs with his real family." Chris pleaded.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm a man now!" Paul shouted.

"Not to me you're not. To me…to me you're still that little 6-year-old boy who kept begging me for one more piggy-back ride…You were so innocent then. But for once…please do what I ask." Chris said sadly.

Paul looked down and it looked like he was thinking. Gabriella prayed that he would listen to Chris. Then Paul pulled the gun out of his shoulder holster. "No." He pointed it at Chris.

Gabriella could no longer sit there and do nothing. "Paul, don't!" Gabriella screamed and ran from behind the haystack. Paul looked her way and couldn't help but smile.

"Now this keeps getting better and better!" Paul gloated and busted out laughing. "Now if you're here…" Paul pointed the gun at Gabriella. "…then lover boy's here. Come out now or you can say good-bye to out lovely Gabriella!" Paul called out.

From where he was sitting, Troy could hear the clicking of the gun. "Alright…I'm coming out!" Troy called back. It took most of the strength he had left in order to stand.

Troy came from behind the haystack with his right hand in the air and his left arm still laid limped. "Well, well, well." Paul took a step toward them. "It really has been a pleasure but…I'll need a hostage…" Paul then grabbed Gabriella. Both Troy and Chris lunged at him but he pointed the gun at Gabriella's head. "…or should I say hostages."

Paul was moving to the front of the truck to get Jesse while using Gabriella as a human shield. "You're not taking anyone, Paul." Chris ordered and the clicking of another gun could be heard. Both Troy and Paul looked at Chris, who was now pointing a gun at Paul.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The fell to the ground because of the shock of the explosion and they began to army crawl to the SUV. The driver was on the ground by the car so Chris checked his pulse and then shook his head at Troy. Troy bowed his head for a minute._

_And there lying next to the driver was a handgun. Chris picked it up and checked the clip, the clip was half full. Chris saw Troy crawling towards him. He quickly slid the into the back of his pants. "C'mon, let's go get Gabi." Troy said._

_The two then started running to the last car to get Gabriella._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Everyone was frozen in place as Chris pointed his gun at Paul and Paul pointed his gun at Gabriella. "Would you really shoot your own flesh and blood?" Paul asked so cocksure.

Chris's face was expressionless and then he lowered the gun. "What are you doing?! Shoot him!" Troy cried.

"I can't…" Chris said softly and Paul smiled. Then the gunshot filled the barn. Paul fell to the ground, clutching his right leg. "…but he can." Chris pointed to Special Agent Larson, who was holding a smoking gun.

Gabriella kicked the gun away from Paul as he laid groaning on the floor. Troy was feeling drowsy so he leaned against the truck. Gabriella unbuckled the car seat and took a crying Jesse out. She took Jesse out of the car seat and started soothing him.

"Shhh! Mommy's here. Mommy's here." Gabriella whispered to her son in Spanish. She walked over to an extremely pale Troy. He smiled when he saw that two of the people he loved most in the world were safe. He rubbed Jesse's cheek which calmed him down as he recognized both of his parents.

Everyone was too busy to see Paul take a revolver out of a ankle holster. He aimed it carefully. The sound of three gunshots filled the barns.

* * *

**The epilogue will include a trailer to our new fan fic ****East High Scandal****. Please leave those instructions for photo bucket so we can make a poster for our new fan fic.**


	25. Epilouge

**What time is it? Summertime! I'm glad that it's summer but I'm sad because this is the last chapter of Truth and Deceptions. Me and co-writer have enjoyed writing this fan fic and we have also enjoyed your reviews. Hope you enjoy our new fan fic East High Scandal, the trailer is after this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. Peace Out!**

_Recap_

_"Chris?" Paul put the gun back in the holster. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the air base hosing down your plane or something?" Paul asked sarcastically and snickered._

_"You can't tell me what to do! I'm a man now!" Paul shouted._

_Everyone was frozen in place as Chris pointed his gun at Paul and Paul pointed his gun at Gabriella. "Would you really shoot your own flesh and blood?" Paul asked so cocksure._

_"I can't…" Chris said softly and Paul smiled. Then the gunshot filled the barn. Paul fell to the ground, clutching his right leg. "…but he can." Chris pointed to Special Agent Larson, who was holding a smoking gun._

_Everyone was too busy to see Paul take a revolver out of an ankle holster. He aimed it carefully. The sound of three gunshots filled the barns._

**Epilogue**

Gabriella looked out the bedroom window and watched the sun slowly rise. She sighed as she remembered that unforgettable day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Troy hugged Gabriella, who still held Jesse in her arms. He looked over at Paul and saw him pull out a revolver. He pushed Gabriella and Jesse behind him and used himself as a human shield._

_Chris looked at Paul and saw him aiming the revolver so he raised the gun that was still in his hand. At the same time, Paul fired one shot and Chris fired twice._

_Troy was hit high in the chest and fell to the ground. The shots that Chris shot hit Paul dead center in the chest._

_Chris, horrified, watched the revolver fall from Paul's hands. Larson kicked the revolver away from Paul and checked his pulse. Larson shook his head at Chris. Chris dropped the gun and walked over to Paul's lifeless body. Chris fell down on his knees, hugged his dead brother, and cried._

_Gabriella laid Jesse down in the car seat and rushed back to Troy. "Troy! Troy, talk to me!" Troy's beautiful eyes remained closed and a large blood stain appeared on his white t-shirt. "Somebody get some help!" Gabriella screamed as she applied pressure to the wound._

_Gabriella held Troy's hand as the paramedics worked on him in the ambulance. She couldn't help but cry as she held Troy's cold hand._

"_Troy Bolton, GSW _**(gunshot wound)**_ to the chest. Approximately 30 years old. He's lost maybe a pint of blood so you'll need to hang two units of AB positive blood." Gabriella said to the first doctor that ran up to the ambulance._

_Gabriella was forced to wait outside of the trauma room when they arrived at the hospital. The emergency room doctors were trying to get Troy stabilized for surgery. Gabriella never noticed the cops behind her trying to keep the press out._

_Troy's heart monitor than started making a constant tone instead of just beeps. "We're losing him!" A nurse cried. Another nurse than pushed a crash cart into the room and then charged it to 300. A doctor grabbed the paddles and placed them on Troy's chest._

"_CLEAR!!" Troy's body jumped. His heart monitor made a couple beeps and then became a constant tone again. "Charge to 350! CLEAR!" Troy's body jumped again. Gabriella covered her mouth to smother the sound of her sobbing._

_And again his heart monitor made a few beeps and became a constant tone. "Charge to 350 again! CLEAR!" _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Gabriella closed her eyes as a tear ran down her left cheek. She continued to watch the run rise somehow even more slowly. Then a pair of strong but soft arms wrapped around her waist and she grinned. She could feel his chin resting on her right shoulder and they watched the sunrise together.

Gabriella turned around and grinned. Troy grinned back at her and then he noticed that she was crying. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked deeply concerned. She nodded and lowered her head.

Troy placed his index and middle finger under her chin and raised her head slowly. Troy hugged her and she hugged him back. He broke away, wiped away her tears, and placed his right hand on her left cheek and began caressing her face. She placed her left hand on top of his right hand. Troy then leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Gabriella didn't pull away; she let herself be lost in the intense passion of the kiss. "Mama." The two slowly broke apart and saw Jesse standing at the door in his pajamas holding his toy, a stuffed wildcat from East High. "Dada."

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead and winked at her. Troy walked over to Jesse and got down on his knees. "Hey, how's my little wildcat! Do you know what today is?" Troy asked in a funny voice. Jesse shook his head no with a big smile on his face. "It's your birthday and you're now 1-years-old.!" Troy said in an excited tone. Jesse laughed and clapped his hands.

Troy held out his hands and Jesse ran into his arms. Troy kissed Jesse's forehead and Jesse kissed Troy's chin. Gabriella smiled as she watched two of her favorite men in the whole wide world.

Troy fully recovered from his gunshot wound about 3 months ago and that's when he got the guts to ask Gabriella out on their second first date, and she said yes. He made her a home cooked meal and they had a picnic in his backyard under the stars. And the paparazzi got an anonymous tip that they were having dinner at a new restaurant on the other side of town. **(wink, wink)**

Gabriella and Jesse spent the night at Troy's since the party was going to be there. Jesse jumped onto Troy's back laughing and Troy was laughing too. He walked over to Gabriella with Jesse still on his back. "So…how does pancakes with bacon and eggs sound?"

"Sounds good." Gabriella replied grinning. Troy gave her a quick peck on the lips and left the room to make breakfast.

* * *

Troy video taped Gabriella helping Jesse open his presents. "This one's from Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor!" Gabriella said to Jesse, who clapped his hands. They opened it and in it was a mini basketball with a mini Wildcats jersey with the number 14 on it and _Bolton_ on the back.

Gabriella, with a smirk on her face, held the jersey up to Taylor. Taylor was sitting on Chad's lap on the couch holding hands. "It was his idea." She said pointing to Chad and everyone laughed.

Gabriella wiped Jesse's face, which was covered with cake. Troy video taped the whole thing laughing. Gabriella finished cleaning his face and took him out of the high chair so he could go play with the other kids.

"Hey Julie. Is Chris doing any better?" Gabriella asked concerned.

"He's doing a lot better. I know he's sorry he couldn't be here today but his family except his grandparents have abandoned him. His dad wouldn't even let him come to the funeral." Julie replied.

"Well, tell him we're thinking of him."

"I will."

Gabriella said good-bye to everyone as Troy took a sleeping Jesse upstairs. Gabriella hugged 5-months pregnant Kelsi, then Jason and closed the door. Gabriella flopped down onto the couch, exhausted and closed her eyes.

Two soft hands then started massaging her shoulders ever so gently. "I've died and gone to heaven." Gabriella joked. She opened her eyes and smiled when her chocolate brown eyes met Troy's breathtaking ice blue ones. Her expression turned from relaxed to agitated. She opened her mouth to say something but Troy cut her off.

"Don't worry. Jesse is asleep in his room, the backyard has been cleaned up, and the dishes washed. So all you have to do is relax." Troy continued to massage her and her expression went back to relaxed.

"I so don't deserve you." Gabriella said and grinned. Troy stopped massaging her and looked at her.

"I'm afraid that's the other way around. It is _I _who doesn't deserve _you_." Troy said while caressing her cheek and she smiled. He leaned over and their lips met in a passionate kiss** (like how Spider-Man & Mary Jane kissed in the alley in the 1****st**** movie)**.

**THE END…****OR IT IS?**

* * *

Outside, hiding in the shadows, a dark figure watched Troy and Gabriella's every move with a pair of binoculars.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella and they cuddled. Troy turned on the TV and, still cuddling, they watched together. The dark figure wrote this down in a notebook.

The dark figure than pulled out a wallet sized picture…a picture of Paul Curtis smiling. "Don't worry, Paul. They'll pay. I promise…they'll pay.

* * *

**We got y'all, didn't we. Look out for a sequel coming to the monitor near you after ****East High Scandal****! Now go to the next "chapter'' and read the trailer for our new fanfic ****East High Scandal****!!**

* * *


	26. Trailer

Who is Troy Bolton?

To the world, he's a basketball superstar, playboy, icon, and of course RICH.

But in real life, who is he really?

_4 rape/murders unsolved, and the connections: all for women died the same way; were Spanish; were part of the same foundation: The Gabriel Montez Foundation for Spanish Immigrants; and went to the same college: NYU._

_And the prime suspect: superstar Troy Bolton. But no witnesses, no evidence, no arrest._

_Then another Latina woman is attacked…but this one got away._

"We're gonna go pick up the superstar for so more questioning."

"Go ahead, put me in a line-up so again I can tell you that I…am…not…your…guy."

_Troy is in a line-up with 5 other men that look like him. He is holding up a cardboard with the number 4 on it._

"Marisa, do you see the man that attacked you?"

"Number 4."

"I didn't attack anybody!"

"We'll see what a jury has to say about that."

"I know Troy. He's done a lot of stupid things in the past but he couldn't have done this."

"I think Troy has an alibi."

_A picture of Troy with a Latina girl._

"Who's the girl?"

"Never seen her before."

_A visit to Troy's hometown: Albuquerque, New Mexico._

"Do you recognize this girl?"_ Shows the photo._

"Well sure I do. That's Gabriella Montez."

"If she's Bolton's alibi…why didn't he mention her?"

"Where is she, Bolton?! Did you kill her too?!

_Troy slams his fists on the table and then stand up and flips the table over._

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! I KILL MYSELF BEFORE I HURT HER!"

_Guards pull a yelling Troy out of the interrogation room._

"Why did you lie?!"

"Have the jury reached the verdict?"

"We have your honor. We find the defendant…"

"I hear you've been looking for me."

"Gabriella Montez?"

**East High Scandal**

A Law & Order SVU crossover with High School Musical.

Coming to a monitor near you this summer!


	27. VERY VERY IMPORTANT AN

I know that this fan fic is over (unfortunately) but I forgot to mention that my new fan fic East High Scandal will be under LAW & ORDER SVU. Not High School Musical.


End file.
